Reach Heaven with WoMAN
by Azura Eve
Summary: [KYUMIN/YAOI] [Chaptered/On-Going] [CHAP 4 UP!] "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau takkan melarikan diri lagi?"/ "Aku tidak akan. Aku bukan bajingan." / "Oke, aku percaya." / No silent readers, review please ;)
1. Sin (SPOILER)

**Reach Heaven with WoMAN**

**.**

**.**

**Pair: Kyuhyun X Sungmin. KYUMIN!**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M (PG-17)**

**Disclaimer: KyuMin were belong each other, and I just own the plot.**

**.**

**.**

**::Warns::**

**YAOI/Shou-Ai. Contain SMUT scenes. M-rated; and not for under 17 but if you still forced to read, take it simply! ;)**

**.**

**Theme Song: Girls' Generation's Taeyeon ft. Sunny – It's Love**

**Mood: Fresh from the oven X)**

**[Spoiler]**

Namanya Sungmin.

Sosok itu bagaikan manekin pahatan. Seluruh fitur itu mendukungnya. Dan dia…, cantik. Tapi—bukan! Bukan! Sekali lagi akan kuralat ini. Lebih dari itu semua sebab kesempurnaan begitu melekat padanya—

—_dia_ amatlah indah.

.

.

Kyuhyun termangu-mangu.

Ketika laki-laki itu memasuki _pub _sederhana ini—sebenarnya yang begini banyak ada di pinggir jalan di dekat persimpangan lampu merah, sih—entah mengapa ia langsung merasa betah.

Dan juga alasannya berada di sini bukanlah untuk mencari seseorang untuk dikencani. Pria muda itu hanya berdalih ingin jalan-jalan. Yeah.

Ia terpaku ketika maniknya yang _onyx _membidik siluet dia yang berdiri di tengah panggung. Sedang menyanyikan tembang lawas.

_Biduanita_ itu berkulit putih bersih sedikit pucat. Mukanya halus bak lapis porselen. Bibir mungil tipis itu merekah dengan warna ceri yang ranum. Dipadu sepasang _hazel_ berkelopak dengan sorot sendu—apalagi riasan matanya sengaja digelapkan dengan unsur dramatik. Tungkai kaki jenjang dan pula bahenol. Semuanya. Semua kelebihan itu amatlah menggoda mata-mata penuh tatapan dosa dari para _penikmat_-nya. Beberapa kali bahkan ada yang tercekat menahan napas ketika lagi-lagi sang bintang panggung mengulum senyumnya dengan eksotik. Gaunnya tak panjang tapi tak pula pendek. Rapat, padat membungkus tubuhnya sebatas lutut hingga mencetak kurva sekitaran pinggul dan bokongnya. Dan meski payudaranya tak dapat dibilang besar, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat fatal. _Oh, hei, bukankah orang ini sudah terlampau sempurna dengan segala yang ia punya? _Ia tak menggairahkan untuk diajak bercinta namun tubuhnya yang seakan terakit bagus itu mematahkan paradigma kumpulan laki-laki hidung belang di sana. Mereka semua dibuat berhasrat ingin meniduri sosok itu!

Dia pun memiliki suara layaknya seduan malaikat. Lembut dan halus, tak sama sekali pecah.

.

.

Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya saat itu.

Ia dengan segera tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang dibuat tersihir oleh pesona sang _biduanita _cantik tadi. Bahkan, semua orang. Baik itu pria maupun wanita, mendapati pasang mata mereka tertegun saat si bintang panggung malam ini mengisi _pub _dengan syair yang menyayat hati.

"Ehm, bolehkah kutahu siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jemari pria muda itu bergerak menunjuk sosok di panggung yang kini membungkukkan badan mengucap terimakasih karena lagunya telah usai. Dan mata Kyuhyun tidak sedetik pun terlepas dari pandangannya terhadap si penyanyi meski hanya sedetik.

_Bartender _itu tertawa menyahutinya. Begitu sadar, dan terkesan meremehkan. "Kuberitahu saja, Tuan, jangan pernah bermimpi kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar akan setuju dengan ini."

Kali ini Kyuhyun terpaksa mengalihkan atensi. Alisnya mengerut protes, "Apa artinya itu?"

Dengusan napas pelan dari sang _bartender_. "Kurasa, kau lebih baik menyelamatkan malammu dan mencari _alternatif_ lain kalau memang mau bersenang-senang." Dia mengelap gelas milik pelanggan lain. "_Dia _bukan _pilihan_."

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Siapa bilang?!" bentaknya. Sementara si _bartender _menatapnya dengan iritasi. "Apakah ada aturan tertulis yang mengatakan jika pegawai _pub _tak boleh mengencani pelanggan?"

"Tapi memang itu aturan main _dia, _Tuan. Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." balas _bartender _itu dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun berdecih seraya kembali mencari siluet sang _biduanita_. Ah, itu dia! Sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu pegawai lain, sepertinya.

_Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan penyanyi itu! _pikir Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian seringaian terkembang dengan lebar di wajahnya.

.

.

.

[A/N]

Ini baru spoiler. Dan aku akan melanjutkannya dengan segera kalau review dari KMS sekalian memuaskan, kalau tidak terpaksa FF ini akan aku terlantarkan :)

Aku tidak mau ada siders, itu aja.


	2. First Sin - It's Itaewon, Monsieur

**Reach Heaven with WoMAN**

.

.

**/Pairing/**

KyuXMin – Kyuhyun & Sungmin

**/Genre/**

Romance; Hurt/Comfort

**/Rating/**

M (PG-17) – Contained SMUT scenes for these chapter.

(_Not for under 17, but if forced to read, take it simply!_)

**/Warns/**

**YAOI (gender-bender)**; Alternate Universe; Out of Character

EYD failure; Typo; Misstypes; etc.

**/Disclaimer/**

**KyuMin belong to KMS**, and the plot is mine. Please don't copy-paste without permission. Respect to others hardwork, key?

.

.

::Forewords::

Kyuhyun itu pria biasa. Namun dalam kesempatan tidak biasa, ia bertemu Sungmin, seseorang yang sangat-amat tidak diharapkannya untuk datang mengantui hidupnya yang damai. Kyuhyun tak berharap banyak pada Sungmin ketika pertama bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Ia tak tertarik pada siapapun. Hidupnya yang keras mengajarkannya untuk tidak memercayai apapun. Apalagi, Kyuhyun bukan _homo. _Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, lama-lama Kyuhyun mengubah pemikirannya.

.

.

#current music for this chap: DAVICHI – Do You Not Know?#

#mood: Misery#

**.**

**.**

Before all, I'll tell you first—

HERE WAS KYUMIN ZONE, **HATERS/FLAMER/BASHER AREN'T ALLOWED.**

AND IF YOU **DON'T LIKE** SOMETHING BEING FOLLOWED UNDER, BETTER YOU QUICKLY **GET OUTTA NOW**. DON'T EVEN TOUCH OR DARE TO READ.

Thx a lot, and happy read, KMS!

.

.

.

.

.

**#First Sin#**

**It's Itaewon, Monsieur**

Namanya Sungmin.

Sosok itu bagaikan manekin pahatan. Seluruh fitur itu mendukungnya. Dan dia…, cantik. Tapi—bukan! Bukan! Sekali lagi akan kuralat ini. Lebih dari itu semua sebab kesempurnaan begitu melekat padanya—

—_dia_ amatlah indah.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun termangu-mangu.

Ketika laki-laki itu memasuki _pub _sederhana ini—sebenarnya yang begini banyak ada di pinggir jalan di dekat persimpangan lampu merah, sih—entah mengapa ia langsung merasa betah.

Dan juga alasannya berada di sini bukanlah untuk mencari seseorang untuk dikencani. Pria muda itu hanya berdalih ingin jalan-jalan. Yeah.

Ia terpaku ketika maniknya yang _onyx _membidik siluet dia yang berdiri di tengah panggung. Sedang menyanyikan tembang lawas.

_Biduanita_ itu berkulit putih bersih sedikit pucat. Mukanya halus bak lapis porselen. Bibir mungil tipis itu merekah dengan warna ceri yang ranum. Dipadu sepasang _hazel_ berkelopak dengan sorot sendu—apalagi riasan matanya sengaja digelapkan dengan unsur dramatik. Tungkai kaki jenjang dan pula bahenol. Semuanya. Semua kelebihan itu amatlah menggoda mata-mata penuh tatapan dosa dari para _penikmat_-nya. Beberapa kali bahkan ada yang tercekat menahan napas ketika lagi-lagi sang bintang panggung mengulum senyumnya dengan eksotik. Gaunnya tak panjang tapi tak pula pendek. Rapat, padat membungkus tubuhnya sebatas lutut hingga mencetak kurva sekitaran pinggul dan bokongnya. Dan meski payudaranya tak dapat dibilang besar, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat fatal. _Oh, hei, bukankah orang ini sudah terlampau sempurna dengan segala yang ia punya? _Ia tak menggairahkan untuk diajak bercinta namun tubuhnya yang seakan terakit bagus itu mematahkan paradigma kumpulan laki-laki hidung belang di sana. Mereka semua dibuat berhasrat ingin meniduri sosok itu!

Dia pun memiliki suara layaknya seduan malaikat. Lembut dan halus, tak sama sekali pecah.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun melirik sekitarnya saat itu.

Ia dengan segera tahu bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang dibuat tersihir oleh pesona sang _biduanita _cantik tadi. Bahkan, semua orang. Baik itu pria maupun wanita, mendapati pasang mata mereka tertegun saat si bintang panggung malam ini mengisi _pub _dengan syair yang menyayat hati.

"Ehm, bolehkah kutahu siapa namanya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Jemari pria muda itu bergerak menunjuk sosok di panggung yang kini membungkukkan badan mengucap terimakasih karena lagunya telah usai. Dan mata Kyuhyun tidak sedetik pun terlepas dari pandangannya terhadap si penyanyi meski hanya sedetik.

_Bartender _itu tertawa menyahutinya. Begitu sadar, dan terkesan meremehkan. "Kuberitahu saja, Tuan, jangan pernah bermimpi kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku tak yakin kau benar-benar akan setuju dengan ini."

Kali ini Kyuhyun terpaksa mengalihkan atensi. Alisnya mengerut protes, "Apa artinya itu?"

Dengusan napas pelan dari sang _bartender_. "Kurasa, kau lebih baik menyelamatkan malammu dan mencari _alternatif_ lain kalau memang mau bersenang-senang." Dia mengelap gelas milik pelanggan lain. "_Dia _bukan _pilihan_."

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Siapa bilang?!" bentaknya. Sementara si _bartender _menatapnya dengan iritasi. "Apakah ada aturan tertulis yang mengatakan jika pegawai _pub _tak boleh mengencani pelanggan?"

"Tapi memang itu aturan main _dia, _Tuan. Kau sebaiknya jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." balas _bartender _itu dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun berdecih seraya kembali mencari siluet sang _biduanita_. Ah, itu dia! Sedang berbincang-bincang dengan salah satu pegawai lain, sepertinya.

_Lihat saja, aku pasti akan mendapatkan penyanyi itu! _pikir Kyuhyun. Dan sedetik kemudian seringaian terkembang dengan lebar di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Sang _biduanita _cantik telah meninggalkan pelataran panggungnya ketika ia membuka percakapan dengan _bartender _lain. Sementara di sana, rekannya—sesama penyanyi menggantikannya mengisi _pub _dengan tembangnya yang syahdu.

Kyuhyun masih terus mengamatinya dari tempatnya duduk.

"Apa dia selalu ke sini tiap malam? Penyanyi itu pegawai tetap?" tanya Kyuhyun pada si _bartender_—namun _bartender _itu nampaknya sangat malas meladeni Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan dalih menjaga keramahan terhadap pengunjung, sebagai gantinya si _bartender _mengangguk, "Yap."

Kyuhyun menggumam-gumam, "Apa dia tetap di sini setelah pekerjaannya selesai?"

"Tergantung," kata _bartender _itu mengendikkan bahunya.

Kyuhyun diam, menunggu kata-kata lanjutan dari sang _bartender_ barangkali ia mau menjelaskan. Tapi saat telah lama menunggu si _bartender _tidak juga buka suara, Kyuhyun dibuat kesal. "Tergantung apa?" desaknya.

Satu kernyitan di dahi. Sang _bartender _tambah iritasi dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun. "Tergantung pada apakah dia merasa seperti _itu_." tukasnya, kekesalannya merambah ke kata-kata. "Dengarkan saya, Tuan. Aku sudah bilang: jangan buang waktu Anda."

"Ha? Bukankah terserahku mau mengabiskan malamku dengan apa, kan?" balas Kyuhyun menyentak.

"Daehyun, tolong bantu Himchan _Hyung_ melayani meja 12. Aku akan ke lantai atas," Sebuah suara serak dari sebelah kanan memotong percakapan Kyuhyun dengan si _bartender._

_Bartender _bernama Daehyun itu pergi dengan sedikit membungkuk pada Kyuhyun. Agaknya sang _bartender _merasa begitu lega. Paling tidak lepas dari Kyuhyun adalah hal terindah yang dimimpikannya untuk terjadi sekarang. Dan benar.

Mata Kyuhyun berubah tajam. Ini salah satu kejutan yang menyenangkan begitu dia melihat ke sampingnya, ada _dia_. Tanpa buang waktu, Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya lebih dekat.

"Mengalami malam yang sulit?" _Bartender _bernama Zelo itu bertanya pada _biduanita_.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri," jawabnya lalu meneguk cairan berwarna merah pekat. _Wine._

Zelo, dengan secercah kilat nakal di pasang matanya, melirik si _biduanita _sebelum menjawabnya lagi. "Sepertinya kau punya pengagum baru di sini," Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah berdeham tidak enak, ketahuan mengintipi si _biduanita_.

_Brengsek, _pikir Kyuhyun mengutuki _bartender _berambut _brunette, _Zelo.

_Biduanita _itu menginterupsi kegiatannya dan menatap wajah konyol Kyuhyun. Mulutnya membulat, "Oh?" Tak lama, ia menurunkan gelas minumnya dan memutar bangkunya mengadap Kyuhyun. Satu kakinya ditumpangkan pada yang lain di atas lutut. Membuat Kyuhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat bagaimana warna celana dalam yang si _biduanita _kenakan dibalik gaunnya. Meluncur lebih jauh, jauh, jauh…, pahanya menggoda.

Gluk.

Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun menginginkannya!

"Siapa namamu, _Monsieur?_" tanya sang _biduanita_. Sepertinya dia bukan orang yang berbelit-belit.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, "Kyuhyun," jawabnya singkat. Ia mengutuki sesuatu yang bersarang di balik celananya, kini mulai mengeras. Yang secepat ini adalah pertama kali terjadi dalam hidupnya, karena biasanya tak pernah, sama sekali. Ereksi?

Si cantik tertawa pelan. "Lucu…"

Kyuhyun merasa terdorong dengan rasa percaya diri yang amat tinggi, "Kau sendiri, siapa namamu?" tanyanya berani.

"Sungmin. Mmm…, kau bisa memanggilku Minnie."

"Minnie," ulang Kyuhyun, mencoba menyesuaikan. Lidahnya menyukai bagaimana kata 'Min' meluncur dari rongga mulutnya.

Zelo membuka sebuah bungkusan di depannya, menawarkan dua insan di depan dirinya. Lalu dengan sigap Sungmin menarik sebatang keluar dan menyalakannya dengan pematik. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, meniup ujung asap harum yang keluar dari cerutu ke arah Kyuhyun. Ternyata si cantik ini juga penggila cerutu.

"Jadi, Tuan Kyuhyun, ada alasan tertentu mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin. Alisnya yang mengagumkan sewarna kolam jelaga, membingkai wajah. Garis mata yang sengaja dirias, serta poni merah berkilat di sepanjang dahinya.

Rambutnya cocok. Bibirnya. Gaunnya. Semuanya, termasuk sepatu _stiletto _itu. Mungkin jika orang lain yang memakainya, jika semua _outfits _berwarna merah terang begitu akan kelihatan norak, tapi ini tidak. Sungmin tidak nampak menjijikkan. Sungmin bagaikan bintang _Hollywood _yang tengah bersinar di kancah perfilman dan sedang berdiri untuk menerima penghargaan di atas karpet merah. Jika dibandingkan dengan tempatnya berada kini—_pub—_mungkin Kyuhyun akan menganggapnya sebutir permata yang layak dijaga. Sungmin itu indah, dia…

"Kau cantik," jawabnya kemudian dengan begitu jujur. Berbohong? Hah, adakah alasan Kyuhyun menganggapnya jelek? Dia, Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang sangat _jujur _dalam berkata-kata—bahkan bisa dibilang omongannya itu sangat pedas. Beberapa ada yang dibuat sakit hati oleh ucapannya yang menyakitkan. Tapi yah, siapa yang kenal Kyuhyun juga tak pernah memaksa laki-laki itu meralat ucapannya. Ia sangat tidak patut untuk memperbaiki kesalahan—meski itu perbuatannya. Dan untuk itu, Kyuhyun harus mengucap banyak terimakasih atas _kelebihannya_ itu.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya ke samping mendengar pujian Kyuhyun, "Benarkah begitu?" senyumnya. "Ada begitu banyak _yeoja _cantik di dunia ini, bahkan mungkin cukup banyak di ruangan ini. Apa kau ingin bertemu mereka semua?" tawarnya.

"_Ani. _Aku mau dirimu, kau istimewa." kata Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin mengerutkan hidungnya sedikit, alisnya tenggelam di tengah kerutan dahi itu. X kecil nampak di antara matanya. _Sangat lucu, _pikir Kyuhyun.

_Geez,_ lihat siapa yang berhadapan denganmu, Cho.

"Apa aku cantik?" ulang Sungmin.

"Hmm."

Sungmin memutuskan tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah itu, ia kembali meraih minumannya.

Kyuhyun sendiri ikut diam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang ia tahu, belum pernah lidahnya kelu seperti ini ketika berhadapan dengan wanita. Walaupun wanita itu pendiam sekalipun. Sial, Sungmin membuatnya merasa seperti orang yang belum pernah berpengalaman dalam mengajak kencan. Dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menerawang kembali ke hari-hari di masa lalunya.

Ketika Sungmin telah selesai dengan acara minumnya, ia turun dari bangku tinggi itu dengan anggun.

"Buru-buru pulang?" Zelo bertanya padanya.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia berkedip sembari mengadiahkan senyum manis, "Sampai ketemu besok, Zel~"

Entah mengapa melihat gelagat Sungmin yang akan pergi membuat Kyuhyun panik setengah mati. Ia ruwet mencari kata yang tepat untuk menahannya. Tahu-tahu saja laki-laki itu melangkah ke sisi kanan Sungmin dan mencengkram lengannya agak kuat.

"Mengapa, _Monsieur? _Apa kau ingin _main_ ke rumahku?"

_Hell, yeah!_

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa basa-basi. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gembira, tanpa mengajak, Sungmin menawarkannya sendiri!

Dan ini sangat tidak boleh dilewatkan! Kesempatan yang tidak akan terjadi dalam ribuan kali yang lain! Oh, Tuhan, terimakasih!

Kyuhyun langsung turun dari kursi dan mengikutinya melewati _pub _menuju ruang ganti yang letaknya di belakang, menunggu Sungmin mengumpulkan barang-barangnya sebelum akhirnya ia menggandeng tangan lentik _biduanita _itu diam-diam menuju ke area luar _pub_.

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi, mereka terdiam agak lama. Mungkin itu pertemuan paling aneh yang pernah Kyuhyun alami dalam hidupnya. Ia menganggap—_karena kesimpulan lain takkan sinkron—_bahwa diundang Sungmin untuk bertandang ke apartemennya berarti akan berakhir pada ehm—hubungan intim, katakanlah begitu. Kyuhyun akan bercinta dengan wanita paling cantik yang pernah dilihatnya semasa 25 tahun hidupnya, dan akan selalu mengingat bahwa dia pernah meniduri Sungmin dalam sisa hidupnya nanti.

Mungkin, mungkin saja hubungannya dengan Sungmin ini akan berkembang lebih dari sekedar _one-night stand_.

Dan seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun sering sekali menempelkan penisnya pada liang vagina wanita lain tiap kali _ingin_. Ia hidup dengan bebas, katanya. Walau dengan mengabaikan kenyataan jika ia sangat menginginkan Sungmin jatuh ke pangkuannya malam ini.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, bagaimanapun caranya, ia menjadi kecewa dengan itu semua. Kyuhyun jemu dengan hubungan yang itu-itu saja. Kini dia memang tidak lagi dikejar-kejar banyak wanita penggemarnya namun laki-laki itu juga tak akan menolak jika wanita-wanita itu mengejarnya seperti gerombolan lebah. Terlalu acuh bahkan untuk sekedar menanggapi.

Seks itu otomatis, hanya dengan jentikan jari Kyuhyun dapat mudah mendapatnya: hanya jika mereka (para wanita) mengusap penisnya dengan keras dan terampil, dia _datang, _dan Kyuhyun akan memperlihatkan caranya untuk memuaskan wanita itu—hingga mereka selalu pulang dalam keadaan puas, malah ada yang minta tambah. Tapi meski begitu bukan berarti Kyuhyun akan menikmatinya. Bahkan, ia tak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali dia peduli tentang orang-orang yang pakaiannya sempat ia kacaukan. Ia betul-betul ingin memuaskan wanita itu saja, tak lebih. Dan itu mungkin sudah lebih dari delapan bulan lalu.

Tapi kini di hadapannya ada Sungmin. Ada Minnie. Seorang wanita misterius yang dibalut gaun merah, telah membangkitkan kembali sesuatu yang Kyuhyun pikir telah lama mati dalam hidupnya. Membangkitkan gairahnya. Seperti ia ingin kembali bercinta dengan hebat.

Bahkan meski pada akhirnya ia tak bisa mengajak Sungmin berhubungan seks, Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika ia tak menyesal pulang dengan agak lama kalau itu untuk bersenang-senang bersama Sungmin. Yah.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin mencegat taksi dan mereka langsung naik. Tak satupun dari mereka mengucapkan sepatah kata selama sepuluh menit atau lebih selama di kawasan elit tempat Sungmin tinggal.

Saat Kyuhyun turun dari taksi, ia memandang sekelilingnya. Itu adalah kawasan perumahan yang cantik dan menyenangkan, letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari _pub _tadi namun kawasan ini begitu berkelas dan mengandung nilai estetika. Daerah ini sangat sunyi dan tenang, dengan jalan-jalan aspal sepi yang bersih dan bangunan yang terawat dengan baik. Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pikirnya, kalau uang Sungmin saja mampu membeli bangunan mewah seperti ini. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Sungmin memilih jadi penyanyi _lounge? _Ataukah dengan gajinya di _pub _itu hingga semua kenyamanan ini bisa ia nikmati? Sementara itu Sungmin tersenyum melihatnya, ia memutuskan bahwa _kencan _mereka ini akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih.

Kyuhyun makin kagum padanya ketika menyadari Sungmin bukan wanita yang mencolok. Ia tidak memamerkan barang-barang luksnya pada orang lain.

"Rumahku di atas," kata Sungmin. Dan kemudian ia menaiki tangga teralis di sisi bangunan ketika mereka berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

_Ah, ruang atap, _pikir Kyuhyun.

Ketika mereka sampai di puncak apartemen, Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi melihat bagaimana terawatnya bangunan tempat tinggal Sungmin ini. Sejauh ini, bangunan apartemen Sungmin sangat bagus meski ukurannya minimalis. Di sana banyak pot tanaman, artistik. Dihiasi dengan ayunan kecil yang dudukannya dari kayu. Ada sedikit lampu neon kelap-kelip tersebar di sana, menerangi atap itu. Kyuhyun dibuat betah.

Saat Sungmin memutar kenop untuk membuka pintu, Kyuhyun mengikuti tingkahnya. Tema tanaman dan dekorasi ceria nampak mendominasi ruangan itu. Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir apartemen Sungmin tidak terlalu besar, namun pemikirannya dipatahkan oleh fakta bahwa itu adalah salah satu ruang besar yang sangat lapang. Tempat tinggal Sungmin luas.

Ada ruang tamu di salah satu ujungnya, sementara dapur di ujung yang lain. Kyuhyun bisa melihat letak kamar tidur Sungmin ada di sisi sana, tersembunyi di balik tipis tirai. Pandangannya diedarkan lagi. Lalu ada beberapa pintu di sepanjang dinding belakang, yang salah satunya Kyuhyun asumsikan sebagai kamar mandi.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri," kata Sungmin sambil mengempaskan barang bawannya ke atas sofa dan menendang _stiletto-_nya risih. "Beri aku beberapa menit untuk mengapus riasan ini dari wajahku,"

Kyuhyun tak mengangguk namun ia mengamati Sungmin berjalan pergi. Pinggul rampingnya bergoyang lembut, dari kanan ke kiri. Dia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya yang berkeringat dalam imajinasi, kelihatan konyol. Sidik jari Kyuhyun mungkin sudah tercetak jelas ketika ia meremas celananya sendiri karena gugup, ia meragukan pesonanya masih seratus persen seperti pertama datang ke _pub_.

Kyuhyun mengendikkan bahu, agak bergidik. _Genital-_nya sudah sangat bengkak dan perlu penanganan lebih lanjut.

Bahu Sungmin tersentak, seperti ingat sesuatu. Ia menoleh kepada Kyuhyun, "Mengapa diam di sana? Masuk ke kamar ini saja, kau kan lelah…," katanya lalu ia mencopot sepatu hak tinggi itu dan mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar tidur darurat—kamar tamu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk seraya mengikuti gerak-gerik Sungmin akan ke mana. Ia terus-terusan memperhatikan sang _biduanita _malam itu, tak sama sekali melepas pandang. Dan saat ia telah di dalam kamar, tirai itu menjerit dengan denting, lembaran satin hitam yang membatasi pandangan dua insan itu tak berbuat banyak untuk menghilangkan suasana pengap di diri Kyuhyun. Pantulan Sungmin tercetak jelas di sana. Tubuh bahenolnya.

Kyuhyun menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Ia juga bertanya-tanya, berapa banyak orang yang telah diundang Sungmin ke sini sebelum dirinya? Seberapa sering Sungmin membawa pulang orang-orang _pub? _Sebuah kilatan kecemburuan menyala dalam dadanya dan dengan cepat ia mengapuskan pikirannya. Bukankah terlalu cepat bagi Kyuhyun untuk cemburu? Hei, tolong jelaskan siapa dia bagi Sungmin?

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di atas ranjang Sungmin, membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Mungkin terbilang lancang namun ia menepisnya. Kyuhyun itu _to-the-point _dan ia pikir Sungmin adalah tipe wanita yang akan menghargai itu.

Pintu kamar mandi yang tadi Sungmin pakai tiba-tiba terbuka dan sosok cantik itu berjalan ke luar. Langkahnya begitu lambat tapi tetap anggun. Ia telah mengapus semua _make-up_ tebal itu, dan juga rambutnya bukan lagi rambut _wig _merah tadi. Rambut itu alami, agak tebal, warnanya hitam lurus dan berkibar di sekitar wajah sampai bawah telinga. _Rupanya rambutnya pendek,_ pikir Kyuhyun.

Apakah mungkin ada yang lebih indah darinya yang alami, Sungmin tanpa _make-up? _Mengapa wanita itu begitu repot menggunakan begitu banyak perangkat tambahan ketika dengan jelas ia sangat tidak membutuhkannya?

Bibirnya tipis. Sungmin tersenyum manis dengan sangat seksi. Kyuhyun mengira-ngira umurnya mungkin lebih muda, barangkali duapuluh, tak sampai duapuluh lima.

Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan berhenti di depannya, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, hanya melihat ke dalam mata _onyx _Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

Sungmin tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun melakukan langkah pertama. Dan Sungmin takkan mengecewakannya malam ini.

Kyuhyun menempatkan satu tangan Sungmin di pinggulnya, mendesak mereka untuk mendekat, sementara tangannya yang lain meluncur kembali menyusuri rambut Sungmin yang masih basah. Tak lama ia membawa bibir Sungmin bertemu dengan belah bibirnya.

Sensasi pertama yang ia rasakan adalah bagai tersetrum. Sungmin mengalirkan jutaan _volt _godaannya yang dikirim melalui cara itu. Bibir Sungmin jauh lebih lembut dan halus dari yang bisa Kyuhyun bayangkan. Permukaannya kenyal. Ia memindahkan tubuh Sungmin, meneruskan pertarungan lidah antar mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu untuk mencari kehangatan yang sedikit lembab dalam mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin tertegun menatapnya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menciumnya sepenuh hati. Membiarkan ia mengambil terus memimpin ciuman itu, benar-benar keluar dari jangkauannya—Sungmin hanya sebagai pihak penerima di sini. Dengan lembut, ia meletakkan tangannya di dada Kyuhyun dan mendorong tubuh itu sampai terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Sungmin berlutut di sampingnya, kemudian menurunkan dirinya ke atas selangkangan Kyuhyun, mengangkangi laki-laki itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya ke atas sisi tubuhnya dengan tali gaunnya, mendorong tali tersebut dari bahunya namun tidak sampai lolos dari tubuhnya, hanya memperlihatkan bagian dada.

Dari sudut pandangnya Kyuhyun melihat, laki-laki itu menyaksikan dengan seksama bahwa ujung gaun yang Sungmin pakai ia singkap pelan dari paha ke batas perut dan langsung membayangkan apakah Sungmin sengaja menggoda lagi?

Ingin mendapatkan kepuasan berlebih dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun serta-merta mengulurkan tangan dan menuntunnya mengelus perut Sungmin yang datar. Ia menangkup pipi Sungmin dalam hawa panas, menciumnya dengan kasar. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun memberitahu Sungmin betapa _laparnya _dia sekarang ini. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tidak sabar mau langsung ke permainan inti bersama wanita ini. Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangannya yang bebas kembali ke bawah pantat Sungmin, meraih sebongkah dengan lembut, ia meremasnya sambil menggoyang pinggul Sungmin ke atas-bawah. Dan memastikan betapa Kyuhyun menginginkan wanita itu.

Ia terus memberikan kecupan basah di leher Sungmin sementara di lain waktu lidah basah Kyuhyun balik menyerang mulutnya. Ia menangkup payudara Sungmin yang masih tertutup bra serta meremasnya lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia langsung mengetahui berapa ukuran payudara Sungmin hanya dengan meremasnya satu kali. Memang tidak besar, Kyuhyun menebak ukuran paling hanya 34A, telapak tangannya yang lebar saja tidak terisi penuh oleh payudara wanita itu tapi Kyuhyun tidak merasa kecewa karenanya. Banyak gadis yang memang perlu mengimbangi sesuatu yang mungkin mereka pikir adalah kekurangan mereka. Namun Sungmin sempurna, jika kekurangannya hanyalah payudara yang kecil, toh itu bukan masalah berarti, kan?

Insting Kyuhyun mulai merasuki alam bawah sadarnya. Lama-lama dia merasa agak ganjal juga. Payudara yang ia remas seperti bukan payudara. Kyuhyun tahu ia mungkin seorang bajingan ulung dan pernah menaklukkan ratusan wanita di ranjangnya dan ia mesti hapal bagaimana tekstur daging kenyal kebanggaan wanita itu.

Sungmin tidak menyadari perubahan raut Kyuhyun yang mulai curiga. Ia hanya memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya. Sementara Kyuhyun sendiri seolah ingin menegaskan kembali pikirannya yang melenceng. Kyuhyun meremas pantat Sungmin lagi, menekannya dengan lebih keras dan sesekali merasakan pinggul ramping Sungmin terbuai. Sungmin menerima semuanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun kemudian meluncur dari bongkahan pantat itu, menelusuri lekuk Sungmin ke depan—puncak pahanya, mencari panas lembab yang biasanya wanita punya dalam liang hangat itu. Kyuhyun merasakan permukaan tangannya membuai celana dalam tipis dan berenda. Ia senang, namun sedetik kemudian alisnya mengernyit. Ia menemukan—

—sebuah _tonjolan_?

Apa sebenarnya yang—

"Oh Tuhan!" Kyuhyun bersumpah ia menyeru begitu keras, mulutnya berkomat-kamit dan mungkin saja bibirnya ada yang robek karena itu.

Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin untuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan membuat wanita—oh, _hell, _maksudnya pria!—itu ke bawah ranjang. Ia berlari dengan langkah lebar ke kamar mandi terdekat karena isi perutnya berlomba untuk dikeluarkan. Kyuhyun ingin muntah bahkan sampai apa yang ia makan tadi pagi mendesak tenggorokannya. Laki-laki itu nyaris tidak berhasil mencapai lantai toilet sebelum muntahannya meledak, naik-turun dari perutnya ke batang tenggorokannya. Ia mual mengetahui ini! Oh, Tuhan!

Sementara itu Sungmin berlutut lemas, satu tangannya memijit kepala dan satunya menyangga badannya supaya tidak jatuh. Ia merapihkan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan dan memeluk dirinya, mencoba membela diri meski itu justru terlihat seperti menangkal angin.

Katakanlah, Sungmin cukup _malu_.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun meludah ke wastafel untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum dengan cepat menyiramnya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lagi-lagi, dan lagi, sebelum ia merasa mampu menopang kakinya berdiri. Ia berkumur dan memerciki wajahnya dengan air untuk mendinginkan kepala, berharap bahwa dia mampu memecahkan _masalah _ini dengan kepala dingin dan menenangkan pikirannya yang berlomba-lomba, antara amarah dan kesal yang memuncak. Sekarang ia memantapkan diri, mengambil napas lebih dalam lagi sebelum mengendikkan bahu dan berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

"Kukira kau sudah tahu…," ucap Sungmin lembut. Suaranya yang halus itu menipu. Sial sekali, siapa sangka jika pemilik suara itu adalah PRIA? Kyuhyun orang bodoh, memang. Gampang tertipu.

Akhirnya emosi itu meluap, "TAHU?" bentak Kyuhyun, "bahwa kau seorang _namja? _Apa kau kira aku akan mau kau ajak pulang jika aku sendiri _memilikinya?_" Ia memandang Sungmin dengan sangsi dan sangat jijik. "Aku bukan seorang _homo, _sialan!"

Sungmin agak tersentak pada awalnya. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk tenang. Matanya terus terpaku menatap lembaran tirai, melihat bayangan tubuh besar Kyuhyun yang diselimuti amarah. Sungmin mencoba mengabaikan fakta bahwa kata-kata Kyuhyun lebih menyayat ketimbang irisan silet sekalipun. Itu terasa seperti pisau yang baru diasah, mengiris kulit tangannya tanpa ragu. Sakit sekali.

Dengan mengabaikan tatapan merendahkan dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin berujar, "Ini Itaewon. Dan di sini yang namanya _heterogenitas _adalah lumrah, kau tahu." peringatnya, "Di sini sudah begitu umum yang namanya hubungan sesama jenis. Kau sendiri tahu _apa _resikonya bermain ke daerah _ini, _bukan?"

Kyuhyun gugup, tapi ia adalah orang yang pantang mengaku kalah. "Yah, tapi aku bukan _homo, _oke? Malam ini adalah malam yang untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dan aku berdoa pada Tuhan semoga pertemuan ini juga merupakan yang terakhir…," cibirnya.

Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin. Luka di iris matanya tercetak amat jelas. Penyanyi _pub _itu menunduk, membuat Kyuhyun merasa ganjal. Agaknya Kyuhyun sedikit menyesali kata-katanya yang _keras_. Sungmin bukan bermaksud untuk _menipu _dirinya. Hanya saja telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

Kyuhyun yang mengira Sungmin seorang wanita tulen, dan Sungmin yang mengira Kyuhyun penyuka sesama jenis. Itu saja pokok masalahnya.

Kyuhyun berdeham pelan, "Baiklah. Mari kita lupakan hal ini. Anggap saja kita tak pernah bertemu dan itu tadi tidak pernah terjadi, oke?" katanya tenang. "Aku akan segera pergi dari apartemenmu. Selamat malam." Ia melirik ke Sungmin yang ingin bangun mengantarnya ke pintu, "Tidak usah repot, aku akan keluar sendiri." Dengan itu Kyuhyun berjalan cepat, ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari _hal yang mengantui _barusan. Apa yang terjadi di apartemen kutukan ini di luar kendalinya. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membuat pengakuan dosa malam ini juga.

Ketika pintu itu berdebum nyeri menyapa permukaan dinding, tubuh Sungmin melemas. Bersamaan dengan dirinya yang meluncur bebas ke lantai dingin, ia menatap lekat-lekat ke dinding.

_Mereka _selalu _pergi. Selalu…_

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue**…**?

[A/N]

Akhirnya sempat juga nulis buat chapter 1~ fyuh. Apa ini terlalu panjang utk 1 chapter? Mesti diringkas lagi atau gimana?

Makasih buat yg ninggalin _jejaknya _di spoiler kemarin, itu yg ngebuat aku putusin untuk melanjutkan ini. Um, **ini YAOI** yah, awalnya memang gender-bender; maksudnya, Sungmin dibuat _cewek_ banget. Tapi Sungmin ini namja untuk chapter ini dan ke depannya, tp pekerjaan dia ttp penyanyi pub.

Apa, ya. Bingung mau omong apa -..-)a intinya yah seperti biasa, setiap author butuh review, key? Gampang aja…, biar ceritanya mulus(?) dan update-an lebih cepat,_ sok _**review yg banyak**. Review lebih dikit dr chapter yg kemarin = discontinued #DijejelinSendal#


	3. Second Sin - Centrical Him

**===R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**oman===

.

**P**air: **K**yu**M**in

**G**enre: **H**urt/**C**omfort, **T**ragedy, **R**omance

**R**ated: **M**ature(**P**G-17)

.

(**D**isclaime**r**)

**K**yu**M**in were belong to **KMS—JOY**ers**—**en **S**M **E**ntertaiment

**T**hese story purely mine. **P**lease no _copy-paste _to _disclaiming as yours__. _**T**ry to respect others hardwork, **m**inna-san **:)**

.

(**W**arns)

**A**lternate-**U**niverse.** O**ut** o**f** C**haracter.** T**ypo** e**n** m**isstypes** b**eing **f**ollowed.

**Y**AOI**/S**hounen-**A**i.** C**ontained** e**xplicit** S**MUT** s**cenes** f**or** a**ny** c**hapter.** M**-rated**; a**nd** n**ot **f**or** u**nder **1**7** b**ut** i**f** y**ou** s**till **f**orced** t**o **r**ead**, p**lease** t**ake **i**t **s**imply!

.

.

.

Before all, I'll tell you first—

**HERE WAS KYUMIN ZONE****, HATERS AREN'T ALLOWED.**

AND **IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING **BEING **FOLLOWED** BOTH ABOVE EN UNDER, BETTER YOU QUICKLY **GET OUTTA NOW**. DON'T EVEN TOUCH OR DARE TO READ! You'd be better to avoided these fict!

.

.

Current song for this chap: Kiss Goodbye by _Unknown_

Mood: Jealous! So burn! Urgh ;-;

.

.

.

**[R**eply** r**eview **c**hapter **1**: **I**t's **I**taewon, **M**onsieur**]**

: Iyah, mereka salah paham. Kyu ngira Min itu yeoja betulan, taunya? Ahaha, gimana selanjutnya liat di chap ini, key? Makasih reviewnya~

: Hehe, makasih banyak udah suka. Add ke favorite-story gih #jduar# haha, bejanda kok. Makasih reviewnya~

KYUMINTS: Huum. Gak kutelantarin kok, cuman karna RL-ku lagi agak padat, FF ini gabisa apdet sering-sering. Dan ya, Kyu awalnya emang jijik tapi nanti dia _senjata makan tuan, _wks. Ini dilanjut. Terharu karna ganbatte-nya! Makasih reviewnya~

minnie kyumin: Samaan #plak. Makasih reviewnya~

Mirukia & Dina LuvKyumin: Ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

pumpkinsparkyumin: Kyu emang geblek #eh. Iyaa, dia kan straight banget (katanya) tapi liat aja nanti di chapter-chapter depan kek gimana, kekeke. Makasih reviewnya~

UnyKMHH: Huuh, Kyu itu salah persepsi dan dia ngira Min yeoja betulan (tapi Min emang cantiks). Iya, dia juga kurangajar tuh, ninggalin Min gitu aja. Hehe, sering sih nggak. Liat di percakapan Kyu sama Dae terus simpulin sendiri ya? #bbuing2. Makasih reviewnya~

Princess Pumkins ELF: Hai juga say #plak. Aku panggil kamu siapa nih, kkk. Haha, gapapa lah, masa iya mau marahin(?). Ya, akan diusahain supaya update gak terlalu lama. (Btw, apa ini lama?) en… ciah, nge-fans sama Dadae(?). Selamat deh, bias-nya kujadiin bartender, yeay! XD #sarap. Makasih reviewnya~

Reva KyuMinElf II: Iya tuh, tabok aja mulut Kyu! #jder. Makasih reviewnya~

Izmajukir: Lucu? Hoho. Aku baru kepikiran kesana masa (tonjolan) ._.) itukan buat Min melas u,u) dan ya, ini udah lanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

bebek: Ou, bukan ngerjain. Tapi mereka murni salah paham. Iyayah, kesian Min mah, temenin sana biar ga sendirian(?). Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

dessykyumin: Ehehe, tabok authornya gih udah bikin adegan begitu ._.)v Kyu kan emang sialan #eh. Hurt, yah? Emang. Kyu nanti kualat ko #jduar. Makasih reviewnya~

Zen Liu: Nanti nyesel kok dia #ehbocor. Makasih reviewnya~

Cho Na Na: Eonnie! Haha, SKSD -_-) maaf eon, kebiasaan ini. Dfgshj, dfsghj, uhm, apa yah? Pokoknya makasih buat review dan masukkan eonnie ;-; aku jadi malu. _R__eview sedikit bukan berarti kualitas tulisan rendah atau peminatnya tak banyak. Aku banyak menemukan tulisan yang masih sangat berantakan tapi reviewnya bejibun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Banyak author newbie atau bahkan author lama yang tidak populer dan hanya menuai sedikit review, padahal tulisan mereka luar biasa bagus dan layak dituangkan dalam bentuk novel._Dan apa yang eonnie bilang emang kenyataan sih, kadang aku juga bingung. Aku readers juga (tapi swear aku gakpernah jadi siders), dan sering nemu FF daebak tapi reviewer mereka sumpah seiprit banget T-T) padahal aku berani taruhan FF mereka layak dimasukkin nobel(?). Hiks, eonnie. Tapi kadang aku suka sebel aja gitu. Yang ngelirik FF ini banyak, eon, tapi kenapa kok ninggalin jejak aja susah banget. Kadang readers mah gak adil, eon. Aku juga nggak tau kenapa. Sakit kepala pikirnya. Heheh. Tapi… Aku cinta KyuMin dari dasar hati dan menulis itu hobiku yang paling freak, hiks T_T) walaupun sering patah semangat gegara reviewer terus ngancem discontinue, anehnya, aku akan tetap nulis dan publish chapter selanjutnya #cius-_-)y Aku lagi nyoba dan usahain, mulai sekarang gak akan mengacu kesana. Hiks #elapingus. Makasih eon buat reviewnya~

abilhikmah: Cara nyadarin Kyu gimana, chingu ._.)/ btw: Makasih reviewnya~

sitapumpkinelf: _Mereka _itu akan kejawab di chapter-chapter depan, chingu. Bukan orang-orang yang selalu Min ajak ke apartemen. Dan ya, emang itu nyakitin. Aku aja hampir nangis ngetiknya #alah. Apa ini asap? Makasih reviewnya~

NaizhuAmakusa: Emang! Kyu nyebelin! #digatakkyu. Uhm, Min feminis banget sih, jadi disini bayangin ada adams apple-nya dia kecil, jadi gak keliatan ._.)y Makasih reviewnya~

Zahra Amelia: Hooh, hooh. Ngomongan Kyu emang kasar #Kyu: elu yang bikin gua gitu kan, thor?#me: hehe, masa sih dad?#dihajar. Oke, makasih reviewnya~

lovelykyumin: Udah lanjut. Iya, Kyu emang kasar~ hehe? Gak bosen kepanjangan? Yaudah. Makasih reviewnya~

gyuming7: Ehh? Terus yang panjang semana, chingu? Iya, ini dilanjut kok. Gak nambahin list apa tuh? ._.) Makasih ya reviewnya~

yufor0420: Ladyboy? Nggak sih, Min mungkin disini cocokan dibilang crossdress. Min dandan jadi cewek karna kerjaannya sbg penyanyi pub. Jadi dia emang gak punya payudara. Oke, makasih reviewnya~

winecouple: Hooh. Kyu curang kan ya u.u) btw: Makasih ya reviewnya~

Guest 2: Hhehe. Iyah, daddyKyu emang jahat #Kyu: terus aja lu fitnah gue, thor#me: hehe ._.)v# awalnya si rada hurt tapi janji deh, ni nanti happy-end kok #ehbocor. Wkwk. Makasih reviewnya~

Chikyumin: Heheh. Pastilah~ kan dad ama mom selalu berjodoh :3 Ini dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

Guest 1: Iya ya, Min melas #plak. Biasa sih enggak, cumannya… hehe. Makasih ya reviewnya~

zaAra evilkyu: Gak main-main. Min kalo ngajak orang ke rumahnya, dia emang tertarik. Dan ya, gak selalu orang itu akan terima dia u.u) eh? Heheh. Makasih ya reviewnya~

ChanMoody: Iya. Min gak nyamar sebetulnya, jadi semua di bar tau dia namja. Dan Daehyun bilang dia bukan pilihan soalnya Min punya _trauma_. Nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya keungkap, kok. Makasih reviewnya~

sissy: Huuh, Min ngenes yah #plak. Dan Kyu… kita liat aja nanti :3 btw: Makasih reviewnya~

**(Okey. Makasih untuk nama-nama di atas. Review kalian itu bagaikan embun penyejuk(?). Haha, tetaplah seperti itu ya kawan-kawan(?). Kalo ada yang gak kecantum namanya, aku minta maaf ya. Mungkin kurang teliti. Dan, langsung bilang aku ok ^_^)**

~**O**o**O**~

**#S**econd** S**in**#**

**C**entrical **H**im

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun sampai di apartemen pribadinya, ia langsung membanting dirinya ke sofa. Dan tanpa mau menunggu lebih lama, ia mengambil langkah panjang untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia masuk, mandi dan membersihkan memori _itu _jauh-jauh dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membuang waktu ketika menanggalkan pakaiannya (ia malah sempat berpikir jika ingin membakar baju-baju itu), lalu masuk ke kamar mandi sementara menunggu air dipanaskan.

Dari seluruh keberuntungan di hidupnya yang indah, ini ialah pertama kalinya di usia sematang dia, Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan _sesuatu ketertarikan terhadap seseorang—_beberapa menyebut _cinta—_dan beruntungnya lagi; dia pria! Seorang pria penjebak! Sialan.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengalami itu? Oh. Syukurlah ia tidak terlibat lebih jauh tadi. Untung saja…, pakaiannya masih melekat ketika ia meraba tubuh pria cantik itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berterimakasih atas keberuntungannya yang tepat waktu. Untung saja dia ke apartemen pria itu hanya seorang diri. Karena hei, jika teman-temannya di _sana_, mau ditaruh mana lagi muka Kyuhyun? Ia pasti akan jadi pria sial yang tiap harinya menunduk ketika bertemu dengan kenalannya—yang mungkin tahu jika ia pernah (akan) meniduri pria.

Walaupun begitu, memang Kyuhyun akui. Setiap orang pasti akan begitu mudah dikelabui bila mereka bertatapan dengan Sungmin secara langsung. Pria itu sangat indah, layaknya permata yang bersinar di pekatnya malam. Ia amat sempurna.

Tentang bagaimana cara tubuhnya bergoyang ketika ia mencoba menyesuaikan ritme musik sambil menyanyikan tembang. Dan juga saat ia berjalan dengan langkahnya yang anggun bak wanita model. Bahkan suaranya begitu lembut, sedikit parau tapi tidak sama sekali menunjukkan indikator jika **ia** **bukanlah seorang wanita**. Sungmin bahkan bersikap seperti wanita sungguhan; gesturnya lembut dan halus.

**.**

**.**

Kini Kyuhyun telah bertelanjang diri di dalam kamar mandinya. Ia mengerang saat tangan besarnya menyapu bagian privat yang ereksi dengan hebat sementara tangannya yang lain menyabuni tubuh atasnya. Ia mengernyit, seperti jijik mendapati kenyataan bahwa kemaluannya masih bereaksi hebat karena sempat _dibangunkan _Sungmin.

Kyuhyun lalu menangkup kemaluannya dan dengan menggunakan sabun cair di telapak tangan, ia mengusap-usap miliknya itu pelan-pelan dan merasakan getarannya. Ia memompa kemaluannya dengan tangan kanan dan desahan dengan mudah lolos dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun bersandar lemah ke dinding dingin itu. Kepalanya terkulai lemas ke depan untuk mengais udara dan beristirahat saat kelelahan. Dan tanpa sadar pinggulnya menyentak ke depan. Ia _cum _tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun membayangkan Sungmin kembali. Bibir yang semerah darah, kulit pucat di atas hampar lautan hitam, paha legit putih yang memeluk pinggangnya ketika tengah ingin bercinta. Oh, Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak sadar kalau ia membayangkan bercinta dengan Sungmin.

Dalam satu gerakan, dengan keras Kyuhyun mengerang. Suaranya parau. Cairan sperma menembak keluar saat ia mengurut kejantanannya. Ia orgasme hanya dengan membayangkan _wanita _itu.

Ketika napasnya mulai normal, ia bersandar pelan ke dinding untuk menarik napas yang habis. Pikirannya masih timbul tenggelam dalam alam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun sepenuhnya sadar bahwa meski ia mengetahui hal yang _sebenarnya, _ia terus-terusan menganggap Sungmin bukanlah pria. Dia pasti wanita.

Dengan itu ia mengeluh, "Aku sangat kacau," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun memutar keran dengan cepat, ia mengeringkan tubuhnya sekilas dan kemudian berjalan ke kamar tidur tanpa mengenakan apapun kecuali menyampirkan jasnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa fokus bahkan untuk sekedar memasang celana dalam ke pangkal paha.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Ia berguling telentang dan menaruh lengannya di atas bantal. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan menerawang.

Kyuhyun terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati; _apakah aku baik-baik saja. _Kyuhyun menduga jika perkataannya beberapa jam lalu pasti sangat terdengar menohok di telinga si pria biduanita. Itu pasti menyakitkan bagi Sungmin, meski jawaban Kyuhyun hanya respon refleks yang terlontar dari bibirnya yang pedas. Kyuhyun merasa gengsi kalau menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, tapi ia tetap merasa bersalah.

"Haish. Sial." Kyuhyun mengerang. Dia pasti takkan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini. Kejadian belum lama itu pasti akan menggelisahkannya—yang pertama terjadi dari banyak peristiwa tak terduga yang ia alami selama dua bulan terakhir. Sejak hari itu…

Sungmin pasti akan _menghantui_ hidupnya yang damai, ia tahu itu. _Wanita _bergaun merah yang akan bercampur satu dengan kenangan Kyuhyun akan pria yang pernah ia _bunuh _dulu.

Akhirnya dengan memutuskan, ia tertidur saat hari sudah mulai subuh. Sisa mabuk semalam memaksanya beristirahat dari tekanan psikologis dengan bantuan minuman alkohol. Dan alkohol itu telah melakukan tugasnya. Otaknya lumpuh, mati rasa sehingga tidurnya terasa tidur bayi yang sangat damai.

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Kyuhyun meraba-raba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Istirahatnya terpaksa disudahi karena telinganya kebisingan oleh bunyi ponsel. Ia meraih ponsel dengan malas, benar-benar ponsel ini mengganggu kebutuhan tidurnya!

Tangannya menggenggam si perangkat kecil dan menuntunnya ke lubang telinga. Ia menekan tombol secara acak untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Dia berujar "Halo" dengan sangat kasar.

"_Selamat pagi, _Chagiya_,"_ celoteh suara di seberang sana,_ "apa aku membangunkanmu dengan benar? Hehe."_

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Suara itu adalah suara yang ingin Kyuhyun dengar terakhir kalinya dalam hidup—apa orang itu gila! Ini masih pagi, dan Kyuhyun baru tidur dua jam!

"Ada apa, Hyuk?"

Orang di sambungannya terkekeh kecil, semua tawa hilang berganti dengan keseriusan dan ia menjawab, _"Kami ingin _bertemu_ denganmu…"_

"…"

"_Sudah waktunya kau kembali."_

"Aku…"

"_Ini perintah, Kyuhyun!" _sela Eunhyuk cepat. Suaranya menekankan tiap katanya ketika mencoba mengalahkan argumen milik Kyuhyun. _"Siang ini. Kau tahu _di mana_."_

Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi klik pelan pertanda ditutupnya sambungan telepon. Telinganya berdengung ketika sudah tidak ada sahutan lagi.

"Sial," gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan letih, penderitaan panjang seolah mengiringi desahannya yang menyelinap melalui bibir.

Kalau _dia _memerintahkan Kyuhyun kembali, itu artinya mereka pasti punya setumpuk pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikan. Parahnya, kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau pasti tim mereka itu akan menjadi lemah. Walaupun aslinya Kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan sangat tidak siap untuk kembali bekerja. Dia masih belum menangani kasus terakhirnya, aish. Pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu bagaikan _zombie _yang menggelayuti lehernya.

Dan ketika pikirannya bercabang seperti itu, sebuah suara kecil mengingatkannya.

_Suara Sungmin…_

Sambil mengerang, ia menelungkupkan tubuh dan menarik bantal sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

Ia berharap supaya matahari tidak akan terbit esok, dan esoknya lagi. Malam hari lebih ia sukai…

**.**

**~OoO~**

**.**

Ini aneh. Walaupun Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan meladeni apapun termasuk telepon pagi tadi, ia tetap datang. Dan tentu saja, dia adalah pria yang terkenal dengan ketepatan waktunya.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di gedung yang dimaksud tepat pukul duabelas.

Ketika kakinya melangkah memasuki gedung, tangannya dikepalkan dan dikantungi ke saku jaket, pandangannya terus tertuju ke lantai. Kurang lebih Kyuhyun merasa seperti orang yang enggan bersosialisasi, dan walaupun itu membuatnya nampak sangat sombong, dicap sebagai bajingan antisosial sekalipun, ia tak peduli. Ia ingat bahwa kedatangannya ke mari ini hanya menyangkut _saudara-saudaranya_. Dia tidak bisa kembali mundur, sampai ke sinipun ia tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan tatapan aneh dan cibiran halus beberapa wanita ketika ia lewat di depan mereka, bersyukur bahwa tak ada yang menegurnya. Kyuhyun terus berjalan sampai dia tiba di kantor yang letaknya paling pojok. Pintunya dijaga dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi, dibuat dari pintu baja. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti lemari besi yang susah ditembus, tapi Kyuhyun masih merasa perlu untuk menambah perlindungannya.

Yang menyedihkan adalah Kyuhyun menjadi sosok yang setengah paranoid. Dia punya banyak musuh, membuat marah orang-orang (tak terhitung jumlahnya) selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, dan dia praktis membutuhkan perlindungan ketat untuk melindunginya dari semua itu.

Kedua penjaga di depan gerbang baja itu—Yongguk dan Seunghyun, menatapnya dengan penuh selidik saat Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sana. Seperti yang lain, tak ada satupun dari mereka mengatakan apa-apa. Yongguk pikir ia harus _mengambil posisi _yang memungkinkan. Setelah sol sepatunya mengetuk lantai, Yongguk mengangguk dan melangkah beberapa langkah ke samping dan memberi jalan masuk untuk Kyuhyun. Sangat lugas dan formal.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali Kyuhyun datang ke sini, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia lalu mengambil duduk di sofa besar yang di sana, ada meja di mana seorang pria mentapnya dengan dingin.

Orang itu juga ada di sana, tapi Kyuhyun tidak heran. Mungkin saja Eunhyuk sedang membutuhkan bantuannya. Pria itu berdiri di samping meja Eunhyuk. Ia Lee Donghae.

Kyuhyun kira, siapapun di luar sana tidak pernah tahu jika dalam beberapa kesempatan, mereka akan berkumpul dengan konteks keluarga. Tapi sekarang, ini hanya sekedar _bisnis_.

"Kyuhyun-_ah_," Eunhyuk memanggilnya, "Bijak sekali kau mau datang,"

Kyuhyun mendesis, _Itu hanya karena aku tak punya pilihan lain, bodoh._

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk.

Dia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tangannya masih mengepal dalam saku jaket. Dia tak akan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa sebetulnya ia malas berada di sana, terbukti dari Kyuhyun yang melihat sekitar dengan sangat sinis. Sementara mereka yang tahu, berpura-pura menganggap Kyuhyun nyaman di sini. Seperti kecerdasan seseorang diputarbalikkan.

"Kau pasti tahu mengapa aku meneleponmu?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan sampai ke depan meja Eunhyuk. Ia merapihkan pakaiannya dan menopangkan tubuh dengan lengan bertumpu di meja Eunhyuk.

"Aku telah memahami situasimu…" lanjut Eunhyuk, "Tapi itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Sudah waktunya kau beraksi kembali. Kami membutuhkanmu,"

_Kami? _Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek. Setahu Kyuhyun, ia tidak ingat berapa lama _itu_. Sekarang semuanya hanya tergantung pada _dollar _dan sen. Organisasi ini telah lama kehilangan maksud dan tujuan aslinya. Melenceng jauh.

"Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sepaham dengan kami tapi aku tidak akan meneleponmu kecuali sangat memerlukan keterampilan khususmu itu…"

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menjentikkan jari. Seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan sekretarisnya mengangsurkan folder padanya.

"Ini semua berkaitan dengan informasimu di bagian operasi. Semua yang kau perlukan rapih," katanya sambil menyerahkan folder itu ke Kyuhyun.

Suaranya tajam dan datar. Pakaian Eunhyuk juga dipilih khusus untuk melambangkan asetnya yang berlimpah. Parfum? Seperti biasa.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu, Eunhyuk tidak benar-benar _merindukannya_.

Matanya berkelebat dengan banyak emosi di dalam lensanya; antara pengakuan, rasa marah, sakit hati. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau peduli. Mereka, dan segala mengenai masa lalu telah lama pergi dan terkubur jauh-jauh.

"Cek lagi dan tambahkan daftar barang apa saja yang kau perlukan," kata Eunhyuk lagi. "Hyoyeon akan menghubungimu beberapa hari lagi,"

Oh, beruntunglah.

"Aku tahu kau lebih nyaman berada di luar ketimbang di sini jadi aku tidak akan pernah memaksa,"

Eunhyuk menarik napasnya dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di kursinya yang mewah. Ia mengetukkan jarinya di meja sambil bersandar.

"Kyuhyun-_ah, _ingatlah… kami adalah keluargamu. Jangan pernah merasa sendiri dan bertingkah seperti kau orang asing."

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan mengangguk singkat. Ia membalik badan dan mulai berjalan keluar kantor itu. Tungkai kakinya bergerak secepat hal-hal memusingkan yang berputar dalam kepalanya. Gedung ini, apa yang jadi simbolnya, itu semua rasanya menyesakkan. Dia harus segera pergi untuk lepas dari penindasan seperti ini.

Ketika akhirnya kaki jenjang Kyuhyun sudah menapak gerbang depan, ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dia tidak berhenti berjalan dan sampai ia tiba di depan pintu mobilnya, tatapan Kyuhyun tetap lurus. Ia tahu sebenarnya ia sedang diikuti. Ia jadi ingat, saat kebersamaan mereka dulu, pasti akan terlihat lucu jika ada dua orang saling mengikuti. Kyuhyun akan menghadiahkan orang yang mengikutinya itu dengan tatapan inosen. Tapi sekarang tentu saja beda, ini bukanlah _dulu_. Dan sekarang, saat ia mencoba mengejek lewat spion bagian kiri, memberikan penolakan yang cukup jelas. Ia mengembangkan seringai di wajah, daritadi menahan kesalnya agar tidak gegabah menonjok orang lancang itu. Dia tidak lemah jika harus berkelahi, Kyuhyun akan meladeninya jika perlu. Bahkan jika orang itu wanita, Kyuhyun tidak segan, meski dia sedikit enggan.

Entah kenapa diam cukup lama membuat Kyuhyun kembali ingat akan Sungmin. Wanita _jadi-jadian _yang sialnya bertemu tidak sengaja di _pub _beberapa waktu lalu.

Kyuhyun menepuk kepalanya. Baik dia maupun saudaranya yang gangster itu (Eunhyuk, maksudnya) sama-sama orang _baik_.

Pastilah _dosa _masa lalu—tentang apa yang pernah dia lakukan di masa lalu—dikaitkan dengan itu, Kyuhyun tak pernah tahu dan selalu bertanya-tanya.

"Ya Tuhan. Ada apa ini…"

**.**

**.**

Setelah berpura-pura tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Kyuhyun memilih hanya diam di apartemen dan menghilangkan seluruh pikirannya yang penat. Butuh beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya pria itu membuka folder (yang tadi siang Eunhyuk beri) dan melihat skema dasarnya untuk menyimpulkan ide mengenai apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk _kasus_ kali ini.

Kyuhyun jenius kata orang, maka tak heran jika tidak butuh waktu lama Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan gambaran mengenai sketsanya. Terkadang, pekerjaannya membutuhkan begitu banyak kemahiran: perencanaan hati-hati yang dikombinasikan dengan tindakan tanpa cela. Tapi terkadang juga, karena kelebihannya yang tergolong terampil itu membuat Kyuhyun menyesal. Ia terlanjur berada di _zona _itu tapi punya hak penuh untuk _hiatus _dan kembali lain kali. Bahkan saat sekarang ini; ketika hubungannya dengan kakaknya, Eunhyuk, menjadi sangat renggang.

Sambil mendesah, Kyuhyun mulai membuat daftar terencana tentang hal-hal yang diperlukannya. Dia akan _melakukannya_, merakit sebuah bom. Kyuhyun akan melakukan apa yang _mereka _inginkan tapi ia sudah bilang ia tidak mau dirinya terlibat dan sampai tercium oleh penyidik. Kyuhyun akan mengatur semuanya, termasuk membuat dirinya nampak tidak terlibat.

Sudah lewat tiga jam lebih ia mengutak-atik bom rakitannya, dan Kyuhyun mulai merasa bosan. Ia butuh penyegaran otak. Ia beringsut dengan putus asa, merasa kurang yakin. Ia lalu meraih jaketnya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah. Kyuhyun tidak ada tujuan memang, ia hanya mengikuti ke mana kakinya membawanya pergi.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terkejut saat ia (lagi-lagi) berada persis di mana dia _bermain _di dua malam sebelumnya. Tepat sekali, ia kembali ke _pub _di mana ia pertama bertemu dengan si jelita Sungmin. Walaupun kemungkinan Eunhyuk akan melacak keberadaannya yang gampang ditemukan, ia tidak peduli. Ia mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai _detektif _menunggu untuk diselesaikan.

Hal pertama yang menarik perhatiannya ketika memasuki _pub _adalah Sungmin tidak lagi bernyanyi di atas panggung gemerlap itu. Terlalu awal untuk datang ke mari, pikir Kyuhyun. Dia sendiri tak yakin apakah waktunya yang telah diatur (jam Sungmin manggung mungkin diperlambat) tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa penyanyi cantik itu pasti sudah harus absen di sini sejam lebih awal ketimbang malam-malam sebelumnya. (Sungmin sendiri yang bilang saat mereka di taksi waktu ke apartemen Sungmin)

Memutuskan untuk _membunuh waktu_ dan mengosongkan kepala dari berbagai persoalan, Kyuhyun meluncur duduk ke bangku _bar. _Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Daehyun.

"_Ya, _Daehyun-_ssi._"

Daehyun alias si _bartender _dengan surai _dark brown, _membulatkan mata ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

_**Kyuhyun.**_

Dia tersenyum sinis, "Ternyata kau masih punya keberanian untuk datang ke mari…" gumamnya.

Kyuhyun mengerling kebingungan, "Maksudnya?"

Tangan Daehyun mengepal keras. Rahangnya bergemeretak, "Kau beruntung karena aku masih sangat membutuhkan pekerjaanku, karena kalau tidak, aku tidak akan ragu menyeret bajingan sepertimu dan mengajarkan sebuah pelajaran sopan santun yang mungkin kau lupakan," decihnya, "bajingan sepertimu tidak pantas menyakiti Sungmin, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Ia menjengitkan alis dengan heran—Daehyun bicara apa?

Daehyun yang mengerti raut keheranan Kyuhyun mendengus, "Aku tidak tahu persis apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Sungmin tapi seperti yang kukatakan saat kau datang ke mari, biasanya jika dia pulang dengan seseorang—itu sangat jarang—dia tidak masuk kerja esok harinya. Itu karena lagi-lagi ada pria yang _menolaknya._"

Wajah Kyuhyun kini dipenuhi rona tipis, malu. Sepertinya Daehyun tahu kalau malam di mana Sungmin mengajaknya ke rumahnya, berakhir dengan kecewanya ia. Dengan takut-takut, Kyuhyun bertanya, "Jadi, Sungmin tidak ke sini?"

"Tidak, brengsek! Dia izin sakit sejak pagi. Dia bilang sedang tidak baikan dan mau ambil cuti beberapa hari." damprat Daehyun. "Nah, sekarang pembicaraan ini selesai. Jangan pernah menunjukkan mukamu lagi di sini atau aku akan benar-benar mewujudkan keinginanku menonjokmu. Aih, pekerjaan ini menyusahkan," erang Daehyun. Sebetulnya ia sudah tidak tahan untuk melihat Kyuhyun dan ingin segera mematahkan batang hidung pria itu. Tapi alasan pekerjaannyalah yang mengganggunya. Maka ia diam menahan emosi.

Kyuhyun turun dari bangku dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung.

Dia tidak peduli tentang ancaman Daehyun; Kyuhyun bisa membela diri kalau perlu. Ia bukan pergi karena itu, namun karena tertegun mendengar berita bahwa pertemuan antara dirinya dan Sungmin tempo lalu (dan juga kata-katanya yang menyakitkan) telah berpengaruh begitu banyak bagi Sungmin. Sumpah, itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Kyuhyun menyesali yang ia katakan, dan begitu tahu jika Sungmin sampai merasa terluka—itu meningkatkan rasa bersalah Kyuhyun secara eksponensial.

Sungguh. Kyuhyun ingin meminta maaf pada Sungmin, tapi bagaimana caranya?

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued…

**(A**zura**N**otes)

Eung. First, aku minta maaf ya kalo apdetan ini terlalu lama ato ngecewain. Sekolah lagi padat sama tugas, bagi waktunya susah \(T-T)/

Disini gak ada KyuMin moment dulu, karna konflik beranjak diungkap(?). Terus, mungkin ada pertanyaan sekitar: Hyuk itu siapanya Kyu? Atau, kerjaannya Kyu sebetulnya apa sih? Hehe, itu bakal kejawab pelan-pelan nanti. Ada yg bisa simpulin jadi Kyu ini punya masa lalu gimana ato sebagainya? Hehe, ntar ketauan kok kalo Kyu itu pernah punya _sentrikal _sama _orang masa lalunya _Sungmin. Apa tuh? Rahasia dong :3

Pokoknya, makasih banyak utk semuanya. Like, favs, follow, rev, oh. That's made me wanna shed ma tears :') I can't explained how much I love u, babe! You're all were ma strength to keep write. Hehe.

Okey, **aku minta reviewnya**? Sekedar huruf 'a' aja akan kuhargain kok, paling nggak aku ngerasa gak diabaikan disini. Karna alasanku melanjutkan FF ini adalah kalau KMS tertarik, kalo nggak #shrug. Cukup malas aku ketemu silent reader, karna _**setau aku KMS jarang yang siders**_. Faktanya gitu ;)

_(Eksponansial _itu artinya bertahap, ok_)_


	4. Third Sin - Meet Again

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**o**MAN**

.

**P**air: **K**yu**M**in

**G**enre: **H**urt/**C**omfort, **T**ragedy, **R**omance

**R**ated: **M**ature(**P**G-17)

.

(**D**isclaime**r**)

**K**yu**M**in were belong to **KMS—JOY**ers**—**en **S**M **E**ntertaiment

**T**hese story purely mine. **P**lease no _copy-paste _to _disclaiming as yours__. _**T**ry to respect others hardwork, **m**inna-san **:)**

.

(**W**arns)

**A**lternate-**U**niverse.** O**ut** o**f** C**haracter.** T**ypo** e**n** m**isstypes** b**eing **f**ollowed.

**Y**AOI**/S**hounen-**A**i.** C**ontained** e**xplicit** S**MUT** s**cenes** f**or** a**ny** c**hapter.** M**-rated**; a**nd** n**ot **f**or** u**nder **1**7** b**ut** i**f** y**ou** s**till **f**orced** t**o **r**ead**, p**lease** t**ake **i**t **s**imply!

.

.

.

Before all, I'll tell you first—

**HERE WAS KYUMIN ZONE****, HATERS AREN'T ALLOWED.**

AND **IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING **BEING **FOLLOWED** BOTH ABOVE EN UNDER, BETTER YOU QUICKLY **GET OUTTA NOW**. DON'T EVEN TOUCH OR DARE TO READ! You'd be better to avoided these fict!

.

.

**C**urrent **s**ong **f**or **t**his **c**hap: **D**emi **L**ovato – **H**eart **A**ttack

**M**ood: **B**it** s**leepy -_-)

~**O**o**O**~

**#T**hird** S**in**#**

**M**eet **A**gain

.

.

.

Meski kemarin Daehyun telah mengancamnya habis-habisan, nampaknya Kyuhyun tidak kapok. Sebab keesokan harinya, tepat pada saat yang sama, ia kembali ke _pub_.

Kyuhyun melihat Daehyun memelototinya dari sudut matanya yang tajam namun ia mengabaikannya. Ia memilih untuk duduk di meja di lantai _lounge, _bukan tempat memesan bir.

Di panggung, ada seorang gadis yang sama cantiknya dengan Sungmin sedang menyanyikan lagu. Kyuhyun cemas, dan ia mengambil kesimpulan sendiri; mungkin saja Sungmin absen dua hari berturut-turut sehingga pekerjaannya digantikan gadis itu. Memang sih, gadis itu sangat cantik. Ia sama menawannya seperti Sungmin. Tapi Kyuhyun kira tidak ada yang istimewa darinya, tidak seperti Sungmin. Gadis itu sama saja seperti penyanyi lain di banyak _lounge _di seluruh Korea Selatan. Suaranya juga tidak bagus-bagus amat. Pas-pasan, dan mungkin orang-orang tertarik mendengar lagunya hanya karena melihat parasnya yang seperti boneka—bukan untuk mendengarkan suaranya. Tapi walau terkadang keterbatasan seseorang adalah kunci kesuksesan, jelas-jelas gadis itu tidak mempunyainya. Ia tidak seperti Sungmin yang memesona.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun sangat sabar menunggu dalam kerumunan manusia—para pengunjung _pub._ Ia memesan segelas penuh _vodka _ketika seorang pelayan mendatanginya.

Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati; _Tolong, datanglah. Bernyanyilah malam ini. Biarkan Sungmin datang malam ini, Tuhan…_

Dia benar-benar ingin melihat Sungmin. Sangat perlu, bahkan. Bukan hanya karena Kyuhyun menyesal dan ingin minta maaf saja…, tapi terus terang, ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain Sungmin. Kyuhyun ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, mengetahui tentang siapa diri Sungmin sebenarnya, apa pekerjaannya yang lain selain jadi penyanyi _pub, _dan semua yang pria itu kerjakan—Kyuhyun ingin tahu. Dan itu semua membuatnya gila, Kyuhyun tersentak, kepalanya selalu memikirkan Sungmin sejak malam di mana dia membentak pria cantik itu di apartemennya sendiri. Sungmin seolah menghantuinya.

Yang anehnya lagi, Kyuhyun tidak pernah tergila-gila dengan seorang wanita (apalagi pria) sebelumnya. Dan fakta jika Sungmin—secara fisik—bukan seorang wanita tulen, membuat obsesinya makin menjadi. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu kenapa. Sebab pada dasarnya, ia bukan _gay_.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, setelah menunggu lama, penantiannya berbuah manis. Sekitar pukul 11:30, sang gadis yang tadi bernyanyi turun dari panggung dan ruangan itu jadi gelap gulita. Pekerjaannya digantikan oleh yang lain. Yaitu oleh seorang wanita cantik bergaun merah pekat. Kyuhyun tahu itu Sungmin. Oksigen tercekat di paru-paru Kyuhyun saat ia menunggu _dia, _dan ia mewanti-wanti dirinya supaya terlihat biasa.

Musik mengalun, mengisi keheningan dan memekakkan telinga. Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. Ia tahu pria itu akan datang.

…**Sungmin**-nya.

Lampu kembali dinyalakan meski masih remang-remang. Lampu panggung yang besar menyorot siluet Sungmin secara jelas. Musik terdengar sangat lambat, bernada sedih, dan suaranya menarik simpati bagi hati pendengarnya. Sungmin berdiri diam namun tangannya bergerak perlahan, memegang mikropon. Dia mengenakan gaun merah panjang, menyapu lantai, dengan payet yang indah—membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna. _Make-up_ Sungmin tidak terlalu tebal, bahkan hampir tak terlihat, rambutnya dijuntai. Ia terlihat cantik.

Kyuhyun memandanginya dengan air liur yang hampir menetes. Apalagi saat Sungmin menggerakkan pinggul dan mulai bergoyang ke sisi kiri atau kanan. Ini gila. Sungmin menghipnotis Kyuhyun tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan tanpa menyentuhnya. Kyuhyun sampai bertanya-tanya apakah ia menyesal kalau kemarin lusa dia menolak Sungmin bercinta? _Jawabannya; Tentu saja._

Lagu-lagu tersebut mengalir lamat-lamat, dari tembang satu ke yang lainnya. Dan yang uniknya, semua lagu yang Sungmin nyanyikan berkisah tentang patah hati, sakit hati serta cerita tentang seseorang yang berharap kalau suatu hari nanti cintanya akan menemukannya dalam kisah cinta yang indah. Kurang lebih begitu.

Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Ia merenung; apakah pilihan lagu Sungmin itu ada hubungannya dengan dia tempo lalu? Tapi Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau itu tidak mungkin. Kyuhyun jadi narsis semenjak ia bertemu Sungmin. Tapi…

…mungkin saja dia benar. Atau malah sebaliknya; Sungmin sudah melupakannya.

Percayalah. Seseorang seperti Sungmin hanya perlu menjentikkan jarinya untuk memikat para pria agar mau berkencan dengannya.

**.**

**.**

Penampilan Sungmin berlangsung lebih dari satu jam. Saat lagu terakhir selesai, kerumunan yang cukup ramai berdiri dan memberinya tepuk tangan sambil berdiri. Beberapa ada yang meneriakkan _encore_. Sungmin tersenyum. Ia menunduk anggun dan pipinya memerah saat ia mengucapkan terimakasih atas antusiasme pengunjung _pub_. Tapi karena sudah giliran penyanyi berikutnya untuk manggung, jadi Sungmin terpaksa bilang, "Sampai jumpa," serta berjanji akan kembali esok malam untuk menghibur mereka lagi.

Segera, setelah Sungmin menghilang, Kyuhyun melompat berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia meninggalkan minumannya—yang sama sekali tidak disentuh—karena begitu terpesona pada Sungmin. Pria itu berjalan mendekati _bar_.

Daehyun memelototinya galak namun Kyuhyun mengembalikan tatapan itu sama garang. Lewat tatapan matanya Kyuhyun seolah mengancam jika Daehyun bisa kehilangan pekerjaan jika mencampuri urusannya. Tapi… Ada untungnya juga mungkin sebab Daehyun sudah belajar tentang kerasnya hidup di jalanan. Ia lahir dan besar di persimpangan lampu merah sehingga rasa persaudaraannya terungkit sampai ke hal _kriminal_. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, ilmu bela dirinya sepertinya bisa diandalkan. Ia jadi tidak sabar ingin menonjok Kyuhyun.

"Kukira aku sudah memperingatkanmu supaya jangan pernah kembali ke sini…" desis Daehyun.

Kyuhyun meliriknya angkuh, "Oh, kau lagi?"

"_Lalu_?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya skeptis, "Aku tidak bilang aku tidak akan kembali lagi, kalau kau lupa. Aku langsung pergi… heh."

Daehyun menggeram. "Dengar, bajingan…"

"Kau yang bajingan…" suara Kyuhyun, jadi sangat rendah. Matanya beralih menusuk mata Daehyun sambil badannya condong ke depan seolah mengiyakan tantangan Daehyun tersebut.

"Tidak! Kau dengar ini—kau pria bajingan! Tidak pantas mendekati Sungmin! Dan aku tahu orang-orang sepertimu hobinya hanya memainkan perasaan orang lain!" makinya. "Kau ingin seks? Silahkan. Kali ini aku takkan memedulikan pekerjaan yang kau bilang sangat aku cintai! Karena Sungmin telah terluka oleh kebodohanmu! Bajingan!"

Daehyun mendecih. Sementara Kyuhyun menyesap _vodka_-nya.

"Mungkin kau benar. Aku memang kacau, seperti yang kau bilang. Tapi berapa banyak bajingan yang berani datang kembali setelah kuancam? Kukira tidak ada. Jadi—kau harus terima ini!" Daehyun menggeretakkan gigi. Tinjunya telak mengenai rahang Kyuhyun. Bekas tonjokan Daehyun langsung tercetak jelas di wajah tampan itu. Walaupun Daehyun tidak menonjoknya terlalu keras.

Tapi… Daehyun memang orang yang peka. Tidak ada satupun pria yang kembali ke _pub _ketika mereka mengetahui rahasia Sungmin—_kalau Sungmin ternyata bukanlah wanita_. Dan orang ini—Kyuhyun—cenderung nekat. Kyuhyun memang yang pertama berani datang kembali meski dia tahu Sungmin adalah pria. Daehyun menghela napasnya, merasa jika Kyuhyun berniat baik. Mungkin saja maksud Kyuhyun betul-betul tulus ingin minta maaf ke Sungmin. Daehyun agaknya merasa bersalah. Membuat dia berhenti memukul Kyuhyun dan diam, meski tidak dipungkiri ia masih marah terhadap sikap menyebalkan yang dimiliki pria itu.

Akhirnya Daehyun hanya dapat menghalau wajahnya dan berkata, "Jangan memanfaatkan tubuhnya saja," Ia mengingatkan, "lain kali, aku takkan membuang waktuku hanya untuk ancaman kosong."

Daehyun lalu berjalan pergi, naik ke lantai atas, meninggalkan Kyuhyun menyeringai di balik gelasnya. Ia puas setidaknya saat ini ia yang _menang_. Yah, paling tidak sekarang Daehyun berada di pojok sana. Mudah-mudahan dia tidak mengacaukan rencana minta maafnya ke Sungmin. Tapi omong-omong—di mana Sungmin?

Kyuhyun memandang berkeliling, menyadari bahwa Sungmin tidak keluar dari ruang ganti atau berjalan ke lantai _bar _seperti yang ia harapkan. Sungmin tidak terlihat.

Saat ada seorang pelayan lewat dan membereskan wadah kosong di nampan, Kyuhyun menoelnya. "Apa kau lihat **Sungmin**?" tanyanya. Dan Kyuhyun berharap suaranya akan terdengar santai tanpa ada aksen panik dalam nada perkataannya.

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. "Kau pasti merindukannya. Dia meninggalkan _pub _tepat setelah penampilannya tadi."

_Apa?_

_Jadi—Sungmin pergi?_

Sial.

Merogoh selembar _won _dari sakunya, Kyuhyun melemparkannya ke atas meja dan berlari ke luar melalui jalan depan. Bahkan sebelum ia sampai ke trotoar untuk mengejar Sungmin, Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin pasti sudah jauh dari sini. Akhirnya dia berjalan ke belokan yang ada di belakang bangunan _pub, _tapi tentu saja area itu kosong. Kyuhyun tahu akan jadi seperti ini—Sungmin menghindarinya.

"Sial!"

**-oOo-**

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**o**MAN**

**-oOo-**

Malam berikutnya, Kyuhyun kembali lagi. Kali ini lebih waspada.

Saat Sungmin melangkah menjauhi panggung, ia bangkit dan berjalan ke samping, ke ruang ganti yang ada di belakang. Sayangnya, ada dua penjaga keamanan berbadan kekar yang berdiri di pintu masuknya, dan mereka sudah pasti tidak akan membiarkan orang asing seperti Kyuhyun masuk ke ruang ganti. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi, ia berjalan ke pintu belakang. Ia bersandar di dinding dan menunggu; barangkali Sungmin keluar lewat sana.

Dan Kyuhyun menunggu. Dan menunggu. Dan setelah dua jam, Kyuhyun mengerti jika penantiannya sia-sia. Ia kembali ke dalam, dan tersenyum miris saat orang lain melihatnya.

Nampaknya Kyuhyun _kalah_ lagi. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena seluruh kebodohannya dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Dia berjalan dengan tatapan mata kosong, berharap hal tersebut bisa menjernihkan pikirannya. Sejak kapan kepalanya terisi oleh Sungmin? Ia juga tidak tahu.

**-oOo-**

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**o**MAN**

**-oOo-**

Di hari keempat, Kyuhyun kembali datang dan ia duduk di _bar_. Dia duduk bangku urutan keenam atau ketujuh. Tapi tidak yakin juga sih itu nomor berapa.

Kyuhyun tak menonton penampilan Sungmin malam ini. Ia tidak sanggup. Kecantikan Sungmin _menyakiti _matanya, suaranya mengoyak jiwa. Menyadari jika ia tidak bisa bicara dengan Sungmin (lagi) membuatnya tertekan. Ia memang punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting ketimbang mengurusi Sungmin, memang. Barangkali Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan _kerjaannya _di apartemen, merakit bom buatan. Tapi dia agak ragu, bagaimana kalau Sungmin muncul tanpa pemberitahuannya? Kyuhyun memang terobsesi, tapi kegilaannya pada pekerjaannya masih dalam batas wajar.

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau tak menyerah saja?" tanya Daehyun, benar-benar penasaran. Daehyun masih menganggap bahwa Kyuhyun adala orang brengsek, tapi ia merasa sedikit kasihan pada pria itu. Membuat Daehyun seperti seorang penyayang binatang yang mengasihani anak anjing terluka—_Kyuhyun_. Bahkan meski Daehyun ingin menendangnya keluar, ia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun sangat menyedihkan di matanya.

"Aku tak bisa…" jawab Kyuhyun pada akhirnya, kedengaran sangat sedih.

"Kenapa tidak?" Daehyun mengernyitkan alisnya, suaranya meninggi. "Tidak bisa saja. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa,"

Apa mungkin Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang betul-betul tulus untuk Sungmin?

Tapi itu sepertinya tidak mungkin. Mengingat kalau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya pernah bertemu satu kali (sejauh yang Daehyun tahu), pertemuan mereka meninggalkan kesan yang buruk. Jadi ini sulit dipercaya jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba jadi menyukai Sungmin. Dan di lain sisi, Sungmin jarang mengundang pria datang ke apartemennya.

Daehyun tidak ingin mengira-ngira jadi dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian, berdebat dalam pikirannya yang ruwet. Kyuhyun meneguk _wine-_nya, tidak betul-betul menikmatinya, sebab cairan tersebut langsung meluncur ke tenggorokannya. Dia hampir tak merasakan pengaruh alkohol—fakta jika Kyuhyun tahan minum alkohol berkadar tinggi adalah nilai lebih dirinya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi sekarang; ia ingin mabuk! Ia ingin melupakan Sungmin. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk memusnahkan rasa sakit di dadanya.

_Sepertinya aku punya sebotol Johnny Blue yang belum dibuka, _pikirnya. Kyuhyun menyimpannya untuk acara-acara khusus saja tapi karena Kyuhyun terlampau putus asa, ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi. Hebat sekali si Sungmin itu…

**.**

**.**

"Minta skot di gelas besar, Dae. Pakai es, ya?"

Suara itu…

Perlahan-lahan, sangat perlahan. Ia menoleh ke samping. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun takut kalau ia melihat sekarang _dia _akan langsung hilang. Tapi alih-alih begitu, Kyuhyun tetap menoleh ke asal suara itu.

**Sungmin**.

Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia menarik napas—terlebih, ia melihat Sungmin dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya sejak malam _itu_.

"Mengalami malam yang sulit?" tanya Daehyun, sama seperti pertanyaannya malam itu.

Kyuhyun berpaling. Setidaknya, butuh satu menit untuk menyortir pikirannya sebelum ia memutuskan bicara dengan Sungmin. Meski Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang harus ia katakan. Dia tidak bisa langsung datang dan meminta maaf, namun kalau Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara santai lebih dulu, Sungmin mungkin akan berpikir jika dirinya adalah bajingan tidak tahu malu. Lalu Sungmin akan pergi setelah menamparnya terlebih dulu. Tapi di lain pihak, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan kesempatan emas ini berlalu begitu saja. Kesempatan kali ini yang paling Kyuhyun tunggu-tunggu; ketika Sungmin datang kembali.

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berbalik untuk menyapanya.

"Sungmin…"

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin meliriknya tapi pria cantik itu diam saja, minum dengan anggun, saat ia melihat Kyuhyun yang menyapanya.

Kyuhyun melihat ada kesedihan di mata Sungmin. Dan secercah sesuatu lainnya yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Sungmin, aku—"

Seolah-olah tidak menganggap Kyuhyun ada, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum menenggak sisa minumannya dalam satu tegukan. Meluncur turun dari bangku dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Kyuhyun hampir menjangkaunya, tapi ia mendapati ada tangan lain menahan lengannya. Ia berbalik dengan marah, memelototi Daehyun.

"Aku takkan melakukannya jika aku jadi kau," peringat Daehyun.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan lengannya. "Tapi kami harus bicara."

Daehyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku mengerti. Tapi kalau kau membuat onar karena mengganggunya, kau akan langsung diseret keluar oleh sekuriti," sinisnya, "dan mencoba bicara dengannya? Apa kau itu bodoh? Sungmin adalah, hmm—katakanlah, ia sangat _berharga_ di sini. Semua orang memujanya, bahkan banyak orang datang dari jauh hanya untuk mendengarnya bernyanyi. Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya tanpa permisi atau dengan cara yang tak dia sukai, kau ibarat mengebiri diri sendiri."

Benar. Perkataan Daehyun semuanya benar. Itu membuat Kyuhyun lesu. Pria itu akhirnya merosot kembali ke bangkunya, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kalau begini caranya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bicara dengannya." erangnya.

Daehyun mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk membantu? Teruslah berusaha. Kalau Sungmin benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, dia pasti akan membuatnya mudah. Tunggu saja."

Kyuhyun mendesah, "Tapi—"

"Nah, sekarang sudah waktunya kau menjernihkan pikiranmu," interupsi Daehyun. Kyuhyun mendongak. "Kurasa kau benar. Sampai jumpa besok."

**-oOo-**

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**o**MAN**

**-oOo-**

Malam berikutnya, Kyuhyun berlatih tentang apa-apa saja yang harus ia katakan jika ia bertemu Sungmin lagi. Dan jka dirinya masih dapat kesempatan, ia akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin. Ia cukup tenang dan percaya diri jika dirinya bisa melakukan itu sebaik mungkin.

Waktu bergulir lambat tapi ketika tiba saatnya giliran Sungmin bernyanyi…

…Kyuhyun harus dibuat kecewa. Ternyata ia tidak datang.

Masih bertengger di tempat kesayangannya di _bar, _Kyuhyun segera berpaling ke arah Daehyun dan langsung bertanya, "Apa Sungmin… sakit lagi?"

Maksud di balik pertanyaannya barusan hampir membuat Daehyun sangat muak. Seandainya Sungmin pulang dengan seorang pria tampan di malam _itu_? Apa akan berakhir menyebalkan seperti kasus Kyuhyun ini?

Daehyun mengerjap, kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak keras kepala, pasti ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengusirnya setiap kali ia datang.

Menaikkan alis, Daehyun bertanya, "Kenapa? Kalau Sungmin tidak ingin menemuimu apa itu membuatmu marah? Silahkan saja berpersepsi sesuka hatimu karena kurasa Sungmin pun muak padamu," cibirnya.

Kyuhyun jadi geram dengan kata-kata Daehyun. Dia menggebrak bangkunya, "Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Daehyun tidak peduli dengan ancaman Kyuhyun. Sebaliknya, ia berniat menantang pria itu. sambil tertawa mengejek, Daehyun berkata, "Tidak. Sungmin tidak sakit. Kadang-kadang dia manggung di tempat lain, dengan bayaran tinggi tentu saja," Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali duduk di bangkunya. Pria itu nampaknya sudah tenang lagi. "Sungmin tidak manggung di sini karena dia di-_booking _beberapa minggu,"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ternyata Daehyun menipunya—mengatakan kalau Sungmin sakit. Tapi ternyata?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tadi malam jika memang tahu?"

Daehyun memasang mimik tidak bersalah, "Tidak kepikiran," jawabnya enteng.

"Brengsek," dumal Kyuhyun. Lalu dia menyeringai, "Jadi di mana _tempatnya_? Apa jam segini penampilannya sudah dimulai?"

"Menurutku, dia akan pergi sekitar tengah malam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia bangkit dan berdiri, "Oke. Beritahu aku tempat yang mungkin dia datangi. Kalau aku pergi sekarang mungkin masih keburu,"

Daehyun menginterupsi pekerjaannya yang melap gelas kosong bekas pelanggan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, "Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding, suaranya pelan seperti ingin menyuarakan konspirasi. "Aku tak tahu apakah kau telah menyadari hal ini—antara kau dan aku, kau tahu maksudnya—kita praktis berteman mulai sekarang. Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus membantuku," cengir Kyuhyun.

Daehyun memalingkan muka, "Huh…"

"Mau buat perjanjian?" lanjut Kyuhyun. "Kalau Sungmin menolakku, aku tidak akan datang kembali ke sini,"

"Tidak pernah kembali lagi?" tanya Daehyun, ketidakpercayaan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Yah… mungkin tidak. Tapi cuma seminggu."

"Hah. Baiklah. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu seminggu itu dengan baik," cibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang beritahu aku Sungmin akan manggung ke mana?"

"Di Dragon Fund. Kau pernah dengar?"

Pernah dengar? Hah! Organisasi tengik itu? Yah. Kyuhyun bahkan menanamkan investasinya di sana.

Ia meneguk isi gelasnya cepat, membayar minumannya dan mengeratkan jaketnya. Malam ini cukup dingin, membuat Kyuhyun harus menggunakan jaket keluar rumah.

Daehyun menghela napas, "Semoga berhasil," katanya sungguh-sungguh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Daehyun, "Terimakasih banyak."

**-oOo-**

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**o**MAN**

**-oOo-**

The Dragon Fund adalah _dunia _yang jauh dari lingkungan rumah Sungmin. Letaknya di pinggir kota, terpencil, serta jauh dari distrik lampu merah.

Meski ada sedikit kesamaan dengan _pub _tempatnya bekerja, Dragon Fund tergolong kelas atas. Di balik bangunan tua cukup besar yang teduh dan sedikit kumuh, kebobrokan moral bisa saja terjadi. Tapi semuanya juga tergantung pada orang yang bisa menawar lebih tinggi. Apapun yang klien inginkan—asalkan bisa _membeli_ dengan harga fantastis, itu bisa dengan mudah dimiliki. Itulah prinsip The Dragon Fund.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun beranggapan jika dirinya beruntung. Ketika ia masuk, ia tidak mendapati _saudaranya _di dalam. Syukurlah. Biarpun secara teknis Kyuhyun dianggap telah kembali aktif dalam organisasi, mereka tidak begitu mengekangnya. Dan meski beberapa staf Dragon Fund ada yang mengenalnya, Kyuhyun tidak takut jika mereka mengadukannya ke Eunhyuk atau kaki tangan kakaknya itu. Tapi tetap saja ia harus waspada; sebisa mungkin ia akan mencoba menjaga jarak dengan Sungmin. Mungkin hanya sebatas ngobrol. Yah, setidaknya kalau mereka masih berada di wilayah Dragon Fund saja.

Hal pertama yang harus ia dahului adalah mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Jadi Kyuhyun duduk di belakang, jauh dari lampu panggung yang terang mencolok dan didominasi oleh asap cerutu, parfum mahal serta narsisisme mereka yang berada di situ.

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengenakan gaun merah. Tapi kali ini warnanya lebih lembut ketimbang yang terakhir ia pakai. Polesan di pipinya samar, lebih mirip seperti rona.

Suaranya malam itu sangat menjiwai, bergairah dan mampu membuat bulu kuduk pendengarnya merinding.

Dia memesona seisi ruangan. Semua orang baik pria maupun wanita—kecuali sekumpulan penari striptis yang sinis padanya—menatap hanya padanya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, yang mana dia tidak pernah meninggalkan panggung ketika masih tampil, Sungmin bergerak ke kerumunan. Ia berhenti di bait lagu tertentu saat ia berdiri di depan seorang pria. Tak ketinggalan, jari lentiknya menyapu permukaan pipi pria tersebut.

Itu membuat Kyuhyun gila.

Dia gugup, takut kalau Sungmin berkesimpulan dia plin-plin. Takut kalau nanti Sungmin akan menolaknya. Dan keberadaan Kyuhyun di Dragon Fund itu bukan suatu kebetulan, melainkan disengaja. Kyuhyun tidak akan ragu lagi, dia akan _mengejar _Sungmin sampai dapat. Dan dia mendesah lega saat mengetahui bahwa reaksi Sungmin yang mengetahui keberadaannya justru biasa saja.

Saat ia berjalan ke kerumunan pengunjung; beringsut lebih dekat dan makin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, hati Kyuhyun berdebar kuat. Dan saat Sungmin hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, Kyuhyun membeku, tidak ingin menarik perhatian yang lain.

Kyuhyun tahu saat itu Sungmin melihatnya.

Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika ia sampai di bagian tengah lagu. Namun Sungmin adalah penyanyi bayaran dengan tarif mahal dan tentu saja profesional. Jadi dia terus bernyanyi seolah-olah tak ada yang salah dalam lagunya.

Ia meragukan jika orang lain memperhatikan detilnya, sebab semuanya nampak begitu terpesona oleh mantra yang seakan-akan tercipta di sekitar sana. Dan Sungmin telah terbiasa dengan penampilan _sempurna_.

Kyuhyun tersentak di tempatnya duduk saat Sungmin kembali melangkah. Ia salah tingkah. Ia mengharapkan Sungmin berjaga jarak dan menghindarinya. Tapi ia terkejut saat Sungmin justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya; seperti ingin menantang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menyentuhnya. Hanya sebatas ujung jari lentiknya di permukaan pipi Kyuhyun. Namun saat Kyuhyun ingin menarik diri untuk menjauh, Kyuhyun mendapati jika pria cantik menjadi berlipat lebih nekat.

Sungmin menangkup pipinya, ibu jarinya membelai rahang tegas Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun tetap fokus, seakan-akan mencoba mencari tahu alasan apa yang membuat Sungmin melakukan sandiwara begini picisan di depan banyak orang. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak berani menatapnya, tak peduli betapa besarnya perasaan Kyuhyun mendesak dia untuk melihat Sungmin.

Mungkin karena menyadari bahwa Sungmin masih harus melanjutkan penampilannya, Kyuhyun sengaja mengeliminasi tangan Sungmin dan mengisyaratkan pria itu supaya berpindah ke meja pelanggan lain.

Kyuhyun mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, ia mesti berhati-hati. Bodoh, tadi dia hampir lupa sedang ada di _mana_. Dia bukan hanya sekedar _pelanggan _di _sini_. Organisasinya bersama Eunhyuk itu bisa saja membawa kesulitan bagi Sungmin di kemudian hari.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berjalan ke _bar,_ memilih tempat paling ujung yang mana terasa tenang dan tentu saja gelap. Hal itu memungkinkan mereka untuk berbicara dengan tanpa was-was. Tempat itu pengap dan aman. Ya. Dan Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin mendatangi _bar _dan memesan minuman sesuai kebiasaannya setelah penampilannya usai.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun tengah meneggak rum di gelas ketiga saat Sungmin akhirnya meluncur duduk di bangku di sampingnya.

"Apakah menguntitku jadi kerjaan barumu sekarang, Kyuhyun?" sindirnya pelan. Suaranya seperti ingin mengolok-olok.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan nada suara Sungmin yang tidak ramah, "Aku lebih suka menganggap itu _bonus_."

"Lalu untuk apa?" balas Sungmin. Ia menempatkan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya. Menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskan asap beraroma sama di sekitar mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya datang tapi ia tahu bahwa Sungmin _masih _punya ketertarikan khusus padanya.

Ia mengangkat bahu, "Untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku serius, aku bukanlah pengecut yang lari seperti _mereka,_"

Sungmin tak berkomentar, ia hanya menghisap rokok sementara _bartender _datang untuk membawakan pesanannya.

**.**

**.**

Sudah hampir satu jam. Keheningan itu mendominasi. Kyuhyun sudah menantikan ini seminggu lamanya. Tapi saat dia bisa berjumpa dengan Sungmin, pria itu justru mengabaikannya. Membuatnya bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Sungmin…"

Terdengar helaan napas, lalu dengan tiba-tiba Sungmin menyerang, "Jujur saja, Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" desaknya. Mukanya memerah kesal. Ia tidak suka diolok-olok apalagi dimainkan seperti malam _itu_.

Ketika akhirnya kata-kata dari bibir Kyuhyun terucap, Sungmin membeku di tempat. Membuatnya ingin menghentikan waktu;

"**Kau**," kata Kyuhyun, "Aku menginginkanmu."

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued—

**/Zula's Side/**

Chap 3 up! Hehehe. Gak lama, kan, kan? #todongreaderspakepisang. Cuman seminggu kok, gak lama yah? #mukapolos.

Btw… HAPPY 8th ANNIVERSARY of SUPER JUNIOR! Aduhh, ahjussideul itu gak kerasa ya, udah lapan taun aja. Keep prom15e to bel13ve, ELFs! T_T)/

Oke, balik ke cerita. Tuh yg mau Kyu nyesel & minta maaf ke Min, udah. Yg pingin Min-nya jual mahal, juga udah. Yg penasaran ama kerjaan Kyu, Kyu itu detektif buat organisasi rahasia. Pokoknya entar di chap2 depan kebongkar kok. Hyuk bukan mantannya Kyu, hub mereka bro-ship. Aduh, kalo penasaran ya itu tanggung sendiri #plak. Buat wordscount-nya, umm, ini udah dibikinin 3,5k, oke.

Gak banyak bacot deh. Makasih, pokoknya makasihhhhh banget buat yg ngerespon A/N di chap kemarin. Aduh jd terharu, nulis FF-nya berasa dihargain. Bikin semangat nulis chap selanjutnya!

**Review dan unek2nya ditunggu**, oke. Dan kl suka ceritanya, silahkan di-**favs **ato di-**follow**. Ato kalo ngepens ama yg bikin, favs orangnya juga gapapa #plakplok#babakbelurdihajarmassa# haha, becandaa kok :D

Last, saatnya **balas review**:

sider imnida: Iyaaa. Ini dilanjut, kok! Deskripsinya kegambar, kan? Ato kurang jelas? Huhu. Makasih udah sempatin review di semua chapter tanpa bolong. Dan KyuMin ketemu? Ou, takkan semudah itu~ #lebeh# kan kecepetan alurnya kalo dibuat ketemu. Jadi nikmatin aja yg begini(?) Luv ya~ en fight!

KYUMINTS: Finally? Do ya wait for these FF? ;-; gltkgajdslsj, mehehe #salting. Iyaa, sama kek aku yg baca FF orang lain. Gasuka yg terlalu cepat alurnya krn nanti kesannya kurang menghayati(?). Yaps! Chap selanjutnya datang~ makasih reviewnya~

Zen Liu: Hahah, kan emang! Dae? Bukan cuman dia, semua yg di pub juga tau ttg Min, kok. Ini dilanjut, makasih reviewnya~

farla 23: Eh? Kukira ini pasaran? Kkk, moga penasarannya kejawab disini, key? Makasih reviewnya~

Maximumelf: Yaps! Cause it was centrical him! Min ditolak, pernah… sama kamyu? Uhm, ijin papih Kyu dulu deh~ kkk. Makasih reviewnya~

dessykyumin: Ung, gimana ya… dijawab iya tapi bukan. Dijawab bukan tapi iya. Anggap aja begitu deh #plak. Iye, dia ttp datang -3-) Min sakit~ ttg kebiasaan Min mmg org pub udah pada tau. Gak apa, nih? Bukan apa-apa. Biasanya readers suka kecewa kalo update-an ngaret. Padahal mereka gatau kita (author) susah nyari ide buat kelanjutan cerita. Kadang gini, susah sih, maunya pada dilanjut tp ada yg sama sekali nggak bisa _ngertiin_. Rata-rata siders. Itu buat aku malas update, buat apa update kilat kalau hasil kerja nggak dikasih apresiasi? Capek sendiri. Kadang aku ambil jam istirahat makan siang atau bergadang malam demi menulis FF. Dan untungnya KMS ngerti. Aku buat notes di chapter kemarin langsung ditanggapi. Hiks, terharu :' #aduhinijadicurhatsumve. Intinya, makasih buat reviewnya~

sissy: Suruhin dia gih~ mehehe. Iya, ini udah dilanjut, kok! Makasih buat reviewnya~

NaizhuAmakusa: Makasih udah ngasi persepsi tapi kamyu salah #jduar ._.)v ehehe. Kyu gaada hubungannya dg ortu Min. Ahahaha. Btw, makasih reviewnya~

lovelykyumin, Chella-KMS, sary nayolla, sitapumpkinelf, Rilianda Abelira: Ini dilanjut. Maaf kalu tunggu lama. Thx to ur revs, yeoreobun~ ;)

ayachi casey: Ehehehe. Biduanita? Kkk, abis tadinya aku mau ambil diksi penyanyi itu kesannya terlalu umum, jadi utk menggambarkan kecantikkan Min(?), cocok biduanita. Awalnya memang, tapi~ jengjeng! Perkataan Kyu emg pedas. Org yg dibawa Min gak banyak, kok. Dia gak sembarangan. Ich, mesum masa #colek#authornyamuna# kk. Rapih? Hihi, masih belajar~ tengok bio? Tulisanku belum banyak. Masih terhitung jari, aku baru di sini bulan Juli. Soal tulisan itu mgkn tanya-tanya knp pairing-nya beragam? Mudah aja, aku fujo! Style menulis AFF? Mungkin sampai skrg bisa dibilang hanya aktif jadi pembaca. Belum pede publish di sana. Aku bisa omong ato nulis pake Inggris, tapi kalo di cerita, takut grammar-nya berantakkan. Chapter 3, well, Kyu's centric! Makasih utk review yg gak bolong, en~ enjoy these chappie!

kim hyun nie: Ehehehe, iyasih, Kyu emg kurangajar. Liat jawaban buat penasarannya di chappie ini, key? Makasih reviewnya~

minnie kyumin: Eheheh, tonjokkin aja makanya gih #jduar. Kan itu krn dia kaget aja, dia kira Min yeoja~ taunya? Hehe. Makasih reviewnya ya~

Ritsu HyunMin: Iyah iyah! Kyu emg kurangajar #dipetokKyu. Asap? Umm, gabisa janji selalu gitu. Az menulis butuh mood & waktu luang, jadi… apa ini lama? Kekek, kalo suka di-favs tuh! #modusmodus# Hmm, makasi reviewnya~

winecouple: Nanti di chap ini minta maap kok dianya #eh. Makasih reviewnya~

.71465572: Hayoo~ tadinya siders yaaaa? #todong. Wkwk, gak apaaa. Moga di chap depan gak siders lagi, key? Kerjaan Kyu yg pasti kyk detektif gituuu… liat di chapter-chapter nanti aja. Soal pegawai pub, emang. Semuanya care satu sama lain ^_^)/ Masalah update cepat, aku gak janji selalu bisa. Ah, makasih ya reviewnya~

Yefah Joyer Cloudsomnia: Iyahiyah! Kyu abis ini minta maap kok~ heheh. Ini udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya~

WineKyuMin137: Hehe, dia lagi sakit. KyuMin moments actually showed for next chap~ hehe, would u like to wait? Udah lanjut nih. Btw, makasih reviewnya~

bebek: Yups! Orang _masa lalu_. Balas dendam? Uhm, keknya seru tuh #duar. Kyu kan senjata makan tuan ._.)v hmm, tebakkannya betul masa, Kyu ada plan PDKT-in Min ._.)y Iyaa, ini udah dilanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya, ya~

BabyMing: Kyu nyesel ._.)y gyayhahaha. Anak durhaka masa(?). Like this? Favs gih #duar. Ehehhe. Ini dilanjut~ makasih buat reviewnya~

gorjazsimba: Nde, Min crossdress :3 Kyu nyesel kok. Hurt-nya kerasa? Di scene apaa? Hahah, tapi Kyu omong gitu krn refleks aja kok. Crime? Sedikit nyempil. Gak dibunuh tapi terbunuh. Iya, dia org masa lalu Min. Kyu hiatus? Jawabannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih buat reviewnya yg gak bolong yah~

Cho Na Na: Iyah, eon. Update ._.)y cieeeeh, nungguin chapter selanjutnya masa :3 cerewetnya kapan lagi nih #jder. Wkwkw. Fight! Makasih buat reviewnya, eon~

ChanMoody: Iya, kan itu bagian dr kerjaannya Kyu. Dae marah krn dia care sm Min. Yosh! Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih buat reviewnya~

Guest: Eh? Diulang apanya, chingu?

biya-kyuke: Hai juga Biyaa ^_^)/ eheheh, tulisannya masih kalah bagus sama sunbadeul Az, kok. Soal KyuHyuk itu hub mereka brothership. Ini dilanjut~ fight! Makasih buat reviewnya~

abilhikmah: Kalo diketok palu nanti malah geger otak(?) ._.)v makasih reviewnya~

dirakyu: Remake? Ung, bukan kok. Ini khayalan aja. Hehehe. Iya, makasih reviewnya~

Reva KyuMinElf II: Iyaa, Kyu nyesel. Min mau apa yaaa? Tebak deh #plak. Hehe, makasih reviewnya ya~

TifyTiffanyLee: Iyaaa, makasih ya. Update kilat? Az gabisa janjiin itu. FF Az bukan cuman ini, dan nulis FF harus dlm mood baik T_T) jadi maaf gabisa janji. Tapi ini gak lama, kan? Fight! Makasih buat reviewnya~

Dina LuvKyumin: Suka? Hum, pake proses, dong. Gak langsung bisa sukaa~ suka? Boleh di-favs :p hehehe. Iya, ini dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

epildedo: Mau minta maaf ._.)y hehehe. Ini dilanjut~ iyaa, makasih juga buat reviewnya~

Ristinok137: Iyaa, itu Min. Hehe, makasih reviewnya~

ButterflyJOY137: Yah, itu resiko Min ._.)y huehehe. Iyakah? Apa sulit dimengerti ceritanya? Ini dilanjut kok. Makasih reviewnya~

minzy: Trauma? Keknya sih iyaaa~ hehe. Btw, makasih reviewnya~

ShinJiWoo920202: Penasaran? Moga di chap ini kejawab ya penasarannya~ heheh. Ini dilanjut, makasih reviewnya~

evil vs bunny: Wkwkw. Iya, seneng deh kalo bisa dibayangin(?) nyata? Kkk. Makasih udah suka, dan makasih reviewnya~

Princess Pumkins ELF: Cieee yg login~ #poke. 98 line yah? Uhm, saeng kkk. Kita beda 2th. Ada, dia kan bartender yg _laku_. KyuMin moment akan muncul seiring waktu(?) panjangin FF? Hum, lagi dipikirin nih! Dilanjut~ Makasih buat reviewnya~

km137: Monggo atuh. Wkwkw. Iyaa, silken juga sama author absurd ini :p Yosh! Ini semangat kok. Makasih buat reviewnya~

Ranny: Kasian ya? u,u) mianhae. Kwkwk. Makasih reviewnya~

tia: Gwaenchana. Tapi di chap depan usahain ttp tinggal revs, ne? Penasaran? Kerjaan merekaaa… tebak dulu, deh? #dipetok. Sungminnya ada kok, baik aja. Jgn dibikin menderita? Nggak kok, ini sementara doang. Hehe. Makasih reviewnya~ _(p/s: aku kek ngerasa kenal kamu hehe ._.v)_

Yc K.S.H: Yah kan Kyu selalu maksain dirinya itu normal. Ikut aja gih, masuk ke dalem ceritanya tapi(?) Iya, gak apa, tapi di chapter selanjutnya usahain ninggal jejak, key? Ini dilanjut, makasih reviewnya~

kyumin pu: Bukan mereka yg punya masa lalu. Tapi org masa lalu Min yg punya masa lalu sm Kyu. Detektif? Maybe. Hehehe. Iyaa, makasih reviewnya~

Zahra Amelia: Nyesel~ :3 iyaa, dia kan unik(?) muehehe. Dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya~

Han Min Ji: Ini YAOI, kok! Aku krg suka GS. Maksud kata2 Min mereka sll pergi, itu org yg dicintai Sungmin. Kyu nyesel kok. Oke, ini dilanjut! Kilat kalo itungnya dr tgl chingu review ._.)b makasih reviewnya~

pumpkinsparkyumin: Kyu kan plinplan. Condong ke detektif sih, tp organisasinya kyk gangster gt. Iya, tp gak sengaja. Iyaa, ini di chap ini keliatan kok. Ini dilanjut! Makasih reviewnyaa~

riyuku137: Bukaan. Hub KyuHyun itu bro-ship. Dae care sm Min krn org pub saling perhatian satu sm lainnya. Makasih reviewnya~

Beres! Makasih banyak buat nama2 tersebut di atas. Kalo ada nyelip gak kesebut, maaf banget, mungkin kurang teliti T-T) okeee, **bubye to nex chappie!**


	5. Fourth Sin - Start the Mission

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**o**MAN**

.

**P**air: **K**yu**M**in

**G**enre: **H**urt/**C**omfort, **T**ragedy, **R**omance

**R**ated: **M**ature(**P**G-17)

.

(**D**isclaime**r**)

**K**yu**M**in were belong to **KMS—JOY**ers**—**en **S**M **E**ntertaiment

**T**hese story purely mine. **P**lease no _copy-paste _to _disclaiming as yours__. _**T**ry to respect others hardwork, **m**inna-san **:)**

.

(**W**arns)

**A**lternate-**U**niverse.** O**ut** o**f** C**haracter.** T**ypo** e**n** m**isstypes** b**eing **f**ollowed.

**Y**AOI**/S**hounen-**A**i.** C**ontained** e**xplicit** S**MUT** s**cenes** f**or** a**ny** c**hapter.** M**-rated**; a**nd** n**ot **f**or** u**nder **1**7** b**ut** i**f** y**ou** s**till **f**orced** t**o **r**ead**, p**lease** t**ake **i**t **s**imply!

.

.

.

Before all, I'll tell you first—

**HERE WAS KYUMIN ZONE****, HATERS AREN'T ALLOWED.**

AND **IF YOU DON'T LIKE SOMETHING **BEING **FOLLOWED** BOTH ABOVE/UNDER, BETTER YOU QUICKLY **GET OUTTA NOW**. DON'T EVEN DARE TO READ!

.

.

**S**ong **w**hen **I w**rote: **L**unafly – **H**ow **W**ould **I**t **B**e **N**ice

**M**ood: **Y**awn!

~**O**o**O**~

**#F**ourth** S**in**#**

**S**tart **t**he** M**ission

.

.

.

"Kau," jawab Kyuhyun singkat, "aku mau dirimu."

Ujaran yang tegas dan terlalu posesif. Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu terang-terangan? Seolah-olah Sungmin adalah miliknya. Padahal yang mereka berdua tahu, di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak pernah ada hubungan serius sama sekali. Bahkan Kyuhyun telah menyakiti Sungmin di pertemuan mereka yang pertama kali. Dan hei! Mengapa Kyuhyun bisa dengan gampangnya berucap seolah-olah Sungmin adalah kekasihnya? Mereka tak saling _kenal_!

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap pria itu tidak percaya. Ia syok, kurang lebih. Rautnya menggambarkan jika ia sangat-amat sangsi dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan. Mata Sungmin yang elok membelalak waspada. Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang perlakuan Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu (yang menyakitkan hatinya) berkelebat dalam ruang pikiran Sungmin. Hatinya langsung berdenyut nyeri. Sakit, dia rasa. Memori buruk yang tak pernah ingin ia kenang itu justru terkuak kembali. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mencacinya meski bukan dengan sikap kasar. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun menatapnya ketika tahu Sungmin bukanlah wanita. Sungmin masih mengingatnya. Lagipula, Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tak sungguh-sungguh. Tapi…, terkadang kata-kata bisa lebih menyakitkan ketimbang pukulan langsung. Mengerti maksudku?

Jadi Sungmin terus menatapnya. Satu menit terlewati dalam diam sebelum akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara dengan lembut—

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau tak akan melarikan diri _lagi_?" ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum penuh percaya diri, "Aku tidak akan. Aku bukan bajingan," katanya. Kata-katanya tergolong sangat menekankan. Seakan ia mengisyaratkan Sungmin supaya dapat memberinya _kesempatan kedua_.

Setelah itu hening.

Tak ada yang mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Masing-masing dari mereka berkelana ke alam pikirannya masing-masing. Sementara Sungmin memikirkan bagaimana cara percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun; Kyuhyun berpikiran tentang bagaimana cara menjadikan Sungmin sebagai miliknya seorang. Semuanya kacau balau. Dua orang itu sama-sama tidak bisa menebak pikiran satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun sebetulnya tak tahu apa yang tengah coba ia usahakan kali ini. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin Sungmin bisa kembali memercayainya. Ia mengaku pada dirinya jika telah kehilangan Sungmin, dan itu membuatnya gila. Kyuhyun gila karena ia begitu terobsesi dengan _biduanita_ cantik itu.

Dan lagi, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia berani ambil resiko—apapun—asalkan itu demi mendapatkan Sungmin.

Sedikit menghela napas sebelum akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat wajah dan mempertemukan maniknya dengan Kyuhyun, "Oke. Aku percaya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mendesah lega.

Tapi dia jadi salah tingkah. Bingung mau melakukan apa—

"T—Tunggu di sini. M—Maksudku—" Kyuhyun tergagap saat ia meraih tangan Sungmin. Sedikit ragu. "Oh begini saja, kau tetap di sini. Tapi ingat, luangkan waktumu sepulang kerja. Aku akan menunggu kerjaanmu kelar, lalu kita akan pergi dari sini. Kutunggu kau di persimpangan jalan sana," ucap Kyuhyun. Pria itu menunjuk satu lokasi di luar _pub _Dragon Fund yang terlihat dari sana.

Sungmin hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Alisnya menyatu dan membentuk huruf X kecil. _Lucu,_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia mengaguminya. Dan Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya semenjak ia merasa kehilangan Sungmin. Mau tidak mau Sungmin sudah bukan orang asing lagi dalam hidupnya, Kyuhyun yakin itu.

"Memangnya kau malu jika terlihat menggandengku?" tanya Sungmin dingin pada akhirnya. Pria cantik itu berpikiran jika Kyuhyun masih enggan memberitahu orang lain akan mereka. Barangkali Kyuhyun masih malu jika terlihat menggandeng pria? Kan bisa saja. Tapi bukannya Sungmin mau meragukan Kyuhyun. Tapi apa salahnya berjaga-jaga? Daripada nanti Sungmin _rugi _dua kali?

Namun senyuman Kyuhyun yang tipis seakan mematahkan pikiran jelek Sungmin. Apalagi pria itu berkata dengan sangat lembut. "Aku hanya minder. Kau terlalu cantik,"

Dan setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung melangkah panjang. Ke luar, ke tempat yang tadi dia tunjuk. Sungmin dapat menyadari keingintahuannya tumbuh membesar. Di matanya semua ekspresi penasaran dengan sosok Kyuhyun tergambar jelas. Namun sebelum Sungmin bisa menahannya, Kyuhyun tahu-tahu sudah di pinggir jalan saja.

—**OoO—**

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**oman

—**OoO—**

Menunggu itu menyiksa.

Sungmin sedang merenung. Dua malam berlalu setelah terakhir kalinya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bertemu. Malam yang lalu itu Kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya kencan di kafetaria dan mengajaknya jajan _kimbab _dan kue beras di pinggir jalan. Yah, sekedar mentraktir dan mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. Tapi Sungmin sudah nyaman dengan perlakuan kecil itu. Ia bisa meleleh hanya dengan hal kecil itu.

Sungmin hanya takut akan satu hal—ia takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun akan berubah pikiran. Setengah takut jika Kyuhyun tidak jadi. Bagaimana kalau pria itu segan? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak jadi datang? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tersadar jika yang sedang ia kejar ini bukan wanita tulen? Kan gawat jadinya kalau begitu.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

Dia tidak mau menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hanya saja ia mencoba mengantisipasi. Tidak salah, bukan? Sedia payung sebelum hujan.

Kalau nanti saat-saat canggung di antara Kyuhyun dan dirinya muncul?

Aduh, Sungmin sudah takut saja. Dia takut. Dia ragu ingin bertemu muka dengan Kyuhyun lagi.

Anehnya lagi, pikiran Sungmin sudah melayang ke yang bukan-bukan.

Hei, wajar bukan?

Tempo lalu Kyuhyun pernah bilang jika menginginkan dirinya. Dan menginginkan itu konteksnya kan bisa luas dan sempit. Yah, kemungkinannya juga hanya dua hal itu.

Kalau luas; itu berarti Kyuhyun menginginkan cinta Sungmin. Pria itu tertarik menjalin hubungan homogenitas dengan Sungmin. Dan akan memenangkan hati pria cantik itu bagaimanapun caranya. Lalu seperti di drama-drama picisan; Sungmin akan jatuh hati dengan kegigihan Kyuhyun, mereka saling mencintai, mengarungi suka-duka dalam percintaan bersama-sama, dan—hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Yeah, yeah. Jangan sinis begitu, Sungmin juga tahu kalau yang seperti itu hanya ada di dongeng Cinderella and Prince Charming. Di kehidupan nyata? Hmm, mungkin ada tapi jarang.

Kalau arti sempit; itu berarti Kyuhyun menginginkan tubuh Sungmin. Pria itu mungkin tertarik dengan tubuh Sungmin yang bahenol dan menggoda, dan berniat menjadikannya teman tidur meski cuma semalam. Tapi yang benar saja? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun sudah tahu jika Sungmin itu bukan wanita tulen. Sungmin hanya berdandan mirip wanita. Itupun karena desakan pekerjaannya. Penyanyi _pub, _kalian ingat? Oke. Walaupun kemungkinan ini juga sama besarnya dengan peluang Sungmin diinginkan oleh Kyuhyun, bukan tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun betul-betul hanya memanfaatkannya. Bercinta dengan pria, hm? Sepertinya tidak buruk jika alasan Kyuhyun ingin mencoba sesuatu yang _baru_. Barangkali saja Kyuhyun bosan tidur dengan seorang wanita? Bisa jadi.

Biar bagaimanapun ekstrimnya khayalan Sungmin; ia tahu kalau opsi kedua pasti lebih cenderung. Yap, Kyuhyun menginginkan tubuhnya.

Sungmin tahu jika pertemuan mereka malam ini (sudah direncanakan, tentu saja) akan berakhir tidak jauh-jauh dari ranjang. Apalagi kalau bukan bercinta?

Ujung-ujungnya Sungmin mesti mendesah di bawah Kyuhyun.

Tidak memandang seberapa cantik ataupun menawannya Sungmin, tetap saja Kyuhyun akan menganggapnya pekerja seks yang disewa untuk satu malam.

Sudah hampir seharian Sungmin memikirkan hal itu dan ia pusing. Biarkan saja. Toh, apa yang terjadi biarlah terjadi. Sungmin akan coba membiasakan diri. Yang jelas, setelah ini dia mengerti jika Kyuhyun tidak akan lari lagi darinya. Komitmen pria itu sudah terucap. Tapi Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun pasti hanya main-main. Mungkin Kyuhyun takkan kembali.

—**OoO—**

**R**each **H**eaven **w**ith **W**oman

—**OoO—**

Malam hari datang juga.

Mereka janjian bertemu di bawah lampu merah.

Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan Sungmin saat trotoar untuk _pedestrian_ sepertinya sudah cukup sepi. Ia baru mau pulang ke apartemennya saat melihat Sungmin berjalan ke arahnya. (Ia pikir Sungmin membatalkan janjinya)

Akhirnya.

Penantian Kyuhyun tidak sia-sia rupanya.

Tadinya dia mengira itu orang lain. Dari jauh Sungmin terlihat seperti bidadari. Cantik sekali!

Pakaiannya memang bukan seperti pakaiannya ketika manggung. Tapi tetap saja kalau yang memakainya Sungmin, segala macam pakaian (walau itu kutang sekalipun) akan terlihat sangat manis. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak mengada-ada.

Pakaian Sungmin longgar—semacam gaun sebatas lutut dengan corak bunga-bunga. Ia mengenakan kardigan ringan yang bagian atasnya terekspos. Dadanya yang disumpal jadi kelihatan menyembul. Tapi untuk diketahui saja, tidak pernah ada orang yang merasa ditipu oleh Sungmin karena penampilan _wanita _itu sangat natural. Meski dadanya hanya sumpalan, tidak pernah ada orang yang tahu. Hebat, bukan? Bisa jadi wajah Sungmin sangat meyakinkan jika dibilang wanita.

Wajahnya putih bersih, bebas dari riasan. Hari belum cukup malam namun Sungmin sangat bersinar di mata Kyuhyun. Dan, yang lebih membuatnya terkejut: SUNGMIN TERLIHAT SANGAT MUDA. Catat itu.

Saat Sungmin mendekatinya selangkah demi selangkah, Kyuhyun merasa dirinya terhipnotis.

Ada sesuatu di mata Sungmin yang hitam pekat. Sesuatu seperti perasaan memikat—

—dan sendu.

Namun apa itu? Kyuhyun tidak tahu.

Tapi yang jelas, wajah Sungmin yang kekanakan telah menyadarkan Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata. Fitur cantik itu sangat-sangat susah dijelaskan! Ah, Kyuhyun mabuk melihatnya. Rambut Sungmin yang kali itu sengaja dibiarkan pendek (ia tidak memakai _wig_) membuatnya tampak seperti wanita _tomboy_. Tapi peduli setan—Kyuhyun sangat suka dandanan Sungmin!

Tapi Kyuhyun sedikit resah. Bagaimana kalau memang umur Sungmin masih sangat muda? Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya tidak mau dicap pedofil. Masih banyak wanita sebayanya yang sama cantik kalau memang tujuan Kyuhyun hanya ingin teman tidur. Tapi bukan itu yang Kyuhyun cari, ia ingin dapat _maaf_ dari Sungmin. Dia menyukainya. Sudah lebih dari suka. Aish, kira-kira Kyuhyun naksir berat-lah pada Sungmin!

Alih-alih mengabaikan tebakannya, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat Sungmin menatapnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Manajerku bilang ada orang _memesanku _untuk manggung di kafe orang. Malam ini," jelas Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun bertanya.

Kyuhyun tidak yakin kenapa ia bisa segugup ini. Sejujurnya, semakin hari semakin sering ia bertemu Sungmin, ia jadi susah berpaling darinya. Kyuhyun tidak berniat mengakhiri _hubungan _mereka dalam waktu dekat ini. Masalah keterlibatan Kyuhyun dengan organisasi kakaknya (Eunhyuk) simpan buat nanti saja. Yang terpenting adalah Sungmin bisa memaafkannya dulu.

Kyuhyun cengar-cengir. Sungmin mengerutkan kening.

Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa? Kenapa dengan Kyuhyun? Aneh sekali pria itu. Kenapa Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius begitu?

Saat Sungmin dibingungkan dengan tanyanya, Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya;

"Lalu kau bilang apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sungmin mengerjap, "Apanya?"

"Kau alasan apa ke manajermu?"

"Oh," gumam Sungmin. "Kubilang saja malam ini aku tidak bisa. Sibuk." Bahunya mengendik sedikit, "Aku tak keberatan kalau disuruh manggung lagi, sih," katanya. Ia mendekat ke Kyuhyun, "tapi aku ingat aku ada janji dengan _seseorang_…, jadi kutolak saja."

"E—Eh?"

"Hmm. Gajinya lumayan. Cukup besar, malah. Tapi…, aku takut kau menungguku seperti kambing dungu di sini," kata Sungmin, terkekeh.

"…"

"Lagipula aku takut mereka hanya memanfaatkanku. Bagaimana jika mereka menyekapku? Lokasinya terpencil, sih. Aku dengar-dengar begitu. Mereka bilang orang-orang di sana (kafe itu) kasar."

"…" Kyuhyun diam mendengarkan.

Sungmin menyambung lagi, "Dan mereka tidak punya sopan santun, kadang mereka mencolekku yang sedang bernyanyi. Memang sih, mereka kaya dan uangnya banyak, tapi buat apa kalau kerjanya menggoda wanita? Mending kalau yang digoda wanita betulan. Nah aku? Kau tahu sendiri,"

"…"

"Yeah. Tapi kau harus ingat satu hal: aku bukan pelacur. Terserahmu saja malam ini kita mau ke mana. Kalau kau berniat membatalkannya, aku bisa kembali ke mobil manajerku dan manggung di kafe yang dia maksud—bernyanyi di panggung. Atau mau membawaku pergi?" tawar Sungmin. "Aku masih ada limabelas menit untukmu berpikir ulang."

Saat itu Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Sungmin seerat mungkin. Meski perkataan _wanita _itu tergolong acuh, Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin mementingkan janji mereka daripada pekerjaannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah menduga jika Sungmin bisa jadi sebaik ini. Lebih-lebih dari perkiraannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mencegat taksi yang lewat dan membukakan pintu bagi Sungmin. Lalu dia duduk di sampingnya. Kyuhyun memberitahu alamat yang akan mereka tuju ke paman sopir dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kyuhyun terlampau gembira sampai dirinya _speechless_.

**.**

**.**

Atmosfir suasana di antara mereka terasa aneh. Tidak ada yang mengatakan sesuatu dalam waktu lama. Jarak mereka duduk pun berjauhan. Meski masih dalam satu ruangan—taksi, lebih tepatnya—dengan Kyuhyun di sisi ujung dan Sungmin di ujung satunya.

Setelah lima menit berlalu, mereka mencairkan suasana. Cukup santai. Mereka mengobrol ringan. Kyuhyun mengeliminasi jarak mereka dan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bercerita macam-macam sampai Sungmin jadi ngantuk. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun memindahkan kepalanya, hati-hati agar Sungmin tidak bangun. Ia menyelipkan lengan kokohnya di tubuh Sungmin, menariknya mendekat. Kyuhyun pun menaruh kepalanya di atas dagu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pikir, Sungmin pasti sedang lelah.

Ya, pekerjaan sialan itu pasti membuat Sungmin kecapaian.

Apalagi Sungmin termasuk orang yang totalitas dalam bekerja. Tidak heran, bukan?

Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyuhyun membelai pinggul Sungmin. Sungmin meringkuk ke dekapannya seperti kucing kecil. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mengendus lehernya, menggigiti permukaan putih itu sambil memeluk Sungmin lebih erat.

Sungmin merasa terganggu. Dia membuka mata dan melihat Kyuhyun sudah _lepas kendali_.

Akhirnya Sungmin tidak jadi tidur dan malah mengangkang di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Panas dan liar. Mereka tidak berhenti. Saling beradu lidah. Mereka membelit lidah lawannya.

Dari mana _kekuatan_ Kyuhyun bisa melakukan hal itu dengan seorang pria, ia juga kurang tahu. Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah orang bodoh. Sungmin menggodanya meski ia yang duluan memancing Sungmin. Saat gerakan Sungmin di luar batas, Kyuhyun mencoba menahannya. Kejantanannya terasa keras. Mungkin sudah ereksi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu mereka berciuman panas.

Sungmin menyeringai samar. Ia melihat Kyuhyun _kesakitan_. Antara menahan hasrat dan juga ingin melepaskannya. Sedikit menggoda, Sungmin bergerak-gerak di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Membuat kejantanan Kyuhyun bergerak menggesek kulit celana jinsnya. Kyuhyun mengerang tertahan, supaya paman sopir tak mendengar mereka. Alih-alih menghentikan Sungmin yang menggila, Kyuhyun justru menghisap leher pria cantik itu. Satu tangannya bergerak ke bawah, meraih bokong padat Sungmin. Ia mencengkram bongkahan berisi itu. Membuat gaun Sungmin sedikit tersingkap.

Ketika Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin semakin liar; Sungmin sekarang menangkup selangkangan Kyuhyun, ia menggenggam tangan _biduanita _itu. Kyuhyun mengerang.

"M—Min…" panggilnya, terengah-engah. "Berhenti."

Sungmin menurutinya. Dia menghentikan _pekerjaannya _dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan inosen, "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Suaranya mirip seperti bisikan dan terdengar serak.

Kyuhyun menggeram, "Kalau kau tidak berhenti sekarang, aku bisa orgasme."

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Nadanya lebih menggoda. Sungmin melakukan gerakan memutar di celana Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati. Sungmin benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang menguasainya hingga ia berkata—

"**Aku ingin orgasme di **_**dalammu**_**.**"

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinued—

**/Zula's Side/**

Ini chapter 4-nya yaa. Moga suka. Maaf kalo nungguin lama…, tapi Az baru ada senggang T_T)/ kelas 3 kejam banget deh ah. Huehue. Dan kalo ada yg tanya kenapa chapter ini lebih pendek…, Az sengaja. Soalnya chapter depan Az buat panjang. Yg minta NC sabar yaa, chapter depan udah Az ketikkin kerangkanya tuh, tinggal disempurnain. **NC di chapter depan**. Oke. Beware! Gyahaha. Moga-moga cukup umur semua yah XDv

Kalo berkenan/suka sm FF ini, klik **favorite/follow** boleh kok :Dv #dipetok.

Gabisa lama-lama ding. Mata Az udah tgl 5 watt ini. Maklum, udah jam 10. Intinya **TINGGALIN** **REVIEWS, PLEASE**. Oke? Biar lancar nulisnyaa. Hehe. Sekalian doain moga writers block gak menghantuiku(?)

**Terakhir… Balasan reviews—**

zaAra evilkyu: Umm? Liat di chapter ini ajaa :Dv

bebek: Kan Kyu to-de-point. Gyahahaha. Dunia Kyu gak kelam kok. Cuman sedikit gelap aja #samaaja XDv

sissy: Anggeplah itu balesan buat Kyu ahaha. Oke, ini udah update yaa :Db

Reva KyuMinElf II: Ngahaha, tergantung juga sihh. NC-nya simpen dulu yaa :Dv

ChoHuiChan: Yaah. Jangan geregetan(?). Iya, dia kan dandan jadi cewek. Jadi namja yaa? Ung, gak kepikiran #jder. Eh tapi beneran, gak kepikiran masa. Saingan? Maunya sih, siapa? #plak. Oke, ini udah dilanjut :Dv

Keyla HZ malik: Hahah, Min gityu. Bukan sering, cuman orang-orang itu pada ninggalin Min waktu tau dia bukan cewek. Kekeke. Ama siapa dong? Kyu aja deh ya? XDv

NaizhuAmakusa: Gak salah juga sih. Mehehe. Ini dilanjut kok :Db

.71465572: Yaaah. Jangan ngambek doong. Hehe, iyaa iyaa. Percaya kok! Berantas kesalahpahaman(?). Ngahaha, kan biar surprise. Selangkah demi selangkah lebih baik drpd nggak XDv okee, ini cemungudd kok! Udah update yow :Dv

Chikyumin: Ngahahaha, nggak kok. Dae gak naksir Min, tenang aja. Kan Kyu pria sejati #hoek. Ahaha XDv

gorjazsimba: Liat di chapter ini ajaa yaa #plak. Muehehe. Ini udah update kok :Dv

Zen Liu: Gyahaha. Macem Kyu gitu suru minta maaf mana mungkin #eh. Min? Maunya gimana hayoo #plak. Liat sendiri aja deh #wink. Hehe. Udah dilanjut yaa ;)

Cho Na Na: Gyahaha, gak kepikiran bekson(?) yg lain eon, waktu itu. Tapi setelah kubaca ulang rekomen eonnie bagus banget! Iya, cocok sm dua lagu ituu. Udah dilanjut ya eon. Makasih juga udah baca ;)

madam mecca: Jiah. Nak XDv hahaha. Iyaa kan Min itu _permata_. Ngeheh. Kyaa, kalo itu ga janji. Tapi apa ini lama? .-.

km137: Iya, chapter besok ada kok hehe. Kerjaan Kyu ntar keungkap sesuai plot ngalir kok. Tenang ajaa. Huuh, ini udah dilanjut ;)

dirakyu: Wahaha, biasa aja kok. Okee, ini udah update yaa :Dv

Lee Sanghyun: Pas apa hayoo? #plak. Ngahaha, iyaa tuh. Ini dilanjut yaa :Dv

dessykyumin: Ngahah, Kyu prustasi #plak. Hehe, iyaa emang. Liat di chapter ini yaa, Dear :Dv

TifyTiffanyLee: Ketemu. Dae itu teman kerja doang kok. Mereka kan saling care satu sama lain hehe. Okee fighting jugaa :Db

sider imnida: Tsah, gak dikomplen coy. Heheh. Emosi apaan tuh #kepo. Ohh gitu yaa, kirain reader lain. Iyaa gak apa kok. Jiahaha, emangnya ni fict abal ditungguin ya? Aduduh. Jadi ngerasa bersalah(?). Okee fighting! :D

Lilin Sarang Kyumin: Perasaan Min nano-nano #plak. Kerjaan Kyu ntar keungkap kok #sokmisterius#plak. Oke, no-problem. Ini dilanjut yaa ;)

KYUMINTS: Wahaha. Kyu aja dasar yg aneh #eh. NC disimpen buat chapter depan oke? Ngahaha. Okee, ganbatte juga(?) XDv

Yc K.S.H: Tau, kan mereka kerja bareng udah lama. NC? Ung, chapter depannya deh ahaha. Ini dilanjut! Okee, fight too :Dv

kim hyun nie: Haha, NC-nya simpen buat chapter besok. Sabar iyaw. Kan biar jelas dulu hubungannya(?) ngahaha. Okee, ini udah lanjut ;)

winecouple: Yang ini bukan = "Aku menginginkanmu…" Ngahahaha.

SunghyoJoY: Oke, no-problem. Heheh. Huum, moga gak terlalu lama yaa. Ini semangat kok ;)

Princess Pumkins ELF: Iya, 96. Tua yeh #ngiks. Ahaha. Cie anak baik…, hehe. Okee, ini udah dilanjut ya Dear ;)

ShinJiWoo920202: Ngahaha, kan pesonanya kuat banget. Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut ;)

ChanMoody: Ya kan Min menghantuinya(?). Kyu emang kurangajar(?). Ada apaa yaa? Tebak gih #plak. Oke, ini dilanjut ;)

Dina LuvKyumin: Iyaps! Nyesel diaa. Umm, chapter ini belum. Chapter depannya iya #wink. Okee, ini udah di update yaa :D

UnyKMHH: Kan Kyu emang plin-plan tuh. Sadarnya kelamaan #eh. Percaya gak yaaaa? Liat di chapter ini aja gih XDv

tia: Um, ya ragu-ragu sih. Tapi dari gaya bahasa kayaknya aku kenal kamyu #poke#dicekek. Hahah, tapi takut salah orang nih. Kasi clue dong #jder. Hahaha, iyaa KyuHyuk punya. Mafia? Umm, dibilang iya, bukan. Dibilang bukan iya. Ngahaha. Udah lanjut yaa :D

BabyMing: Ngeheheh. KyuMin nyatu kok. Iyaps, kan ini bukan angst atuh #duar. Woke, ini udah update. Hwaiting too XDv

Han Min Ji: Organisasi yaa gitu deh #plak# ehehe, kalo cerita sekarang ntar jadi gak surprise dong. Wahahah. Kan emang Kyu plin-plan. Yoi, ini update kok :D

Yefan Joyer Cloudsomnia: Ngahaha, kan Min si ratu goda #apadeh. Sips, ini udah lanjut :D

EvilRoommate137: Yapss! Kan Min menggoda #jder. Okee, ini di udah update yaa :D

kyumin pu: Iyaa gitu deh, abis sayanya udah kelas 3 nih, susah bagi waktu. Hahaha, kepo yaa #plak. Jawaban Min di chap ini :p

: Kekeke, Kyu emang dibikin kualat, biar tau rasa. Hehe, tp ntar Min luluh kok #eh. Okeee, ini dilanjut ;)

sitapumpkinelf: Ung…, bisa jadi bisa jadi #plak. Hehe, tebak ajaa dulu. Ngahaha. Udah lanjut say :D

Rilianda Abelira, Chella-KMS, sary nayolla: Udah dilanjut nih.

**MARI BUDAYAKAN RnR, OKEE? :Db**


End file.
